


His Angel

by NamikazeKamui



Series: CelestialTale universe series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Frisk, Archangel Harry Potter, Gaster Blaster Sans, Good W. D. Gaster, Harry Potter is Emmanuel, Innocent but not naive Harry Potter, M/M, Nice Chara, No beta readers, Non-Evil Chara, Possessive Sans, Protective Sans, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Resets, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamikazeKamui/pseuds/NamikazeKamui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Underground continues to be filled with genocide routes and becomes a playground for a demon. When it looks as if nothing will change, a beckon of light appears in a form of a black-haired teenager with green eyes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not have any beta readers and will stay like that until it finished. English is not my first language so there will be some errors there and there.
> 
> Emmanuel is not an OC; he is Harry Potter from alternate timeline where he will act differently from canon Harry Potter because of the circumstances of his birth and the time he grows up.
> 
> In CelestialTale AU, the concepts of LOVE and EXP do not apply to the Celestials; angels, archangels, reapers, and everyone that have been blessed by Heaven. So they have high STATs without high LVs. The only way for a Celestial to gain a high LV is with absorbing SOULs, this is the concept that applies to the angels and even demons in SPN universe.
> 
> \----------------------  
> \- In this timeline, humans and non humans live in peace on the surface. However, there still some people that want non humans to disappear from the surface.
> 
> \- The Potters in this timeline is one of the mages that had sealed the monsters into the Underground. They know that is wrong thing to do and want to find a way break the barrier. However, before they can find the way, the other mages kill them to make sure they cannot break the barrier.
> 
> \- Emmanuel/AU Harry is the main protagonist of this story and he takes Frisk’s role for the child does not exist in this timeline.
> 
> \- The one that the monsters known as ‘Frisk’ is a manifestation of a spell that one of the mages’ descendants put into the Underground to make sure the monsters cannot break the barrier or just because they want to make the monsters’ lives miserable.
> 
> \- Sans in this timeline is different from the classic Sans; he is tall (6’2), 'anime’ look, creates body under his clothes with magic, trapezoid eyes, has a primal instinct, and can transforms into Gaster Blaster form when very pissed off or when his magic becomes uncontrollable.

000

Darkness…

That was all he could see at this moment…

He did not understand how he was in this place for the last thing he remembered was he in the library, trying to find a good reading material when he has an afternoon tea.

Maybe the reason why he was in this darkness was the sudden appearance of a portal beneath his feet back then.

Now the question was; who had summoned the portal under his feet in the library? And what was the reason they done this?

His sudden mussing was interrupted by the sound of static.

"ͥ̄́̑ͣ͂͜F̵ͫͣ̄̊ͦaͭͦ͑̚sc̅͡iͮ̈ͤ̑̂̔n̈́̾ͭ͋a͜ťi̷n̓̍g͗̋ͪ̽̿́҉.̧ͫ̽ͤ̅̅.ͯ̐.͂͗̾̅"͗͌͋

He looked around the darkness to see who was talking but he could not find anyone there, beside himself.

"Ȳ̡̒͒̀ͯés̷͆ͦ̏ͮ̏.͊͆͂ͣ.̓̎ͫͨ̓̚.͋ͦ̀͆͑ ̅̎́y̨̾̄̿̈́ͣ̏ơ͊̊͊û̿ ̾ͤ̌͋͑́ͮrẽ́͠a̧͆͛ͦlͧ̀ͭ͑͜l͆̄y͒̐̾ͧ̅ͮ͐ ̵̂͂̐̎̂̚ä́͂ͦͭ͝r̉̍́̽ͥͦ̋e̸ ̍͡f̑̒͐̏̿͒̈a̧̋͆̚s̶c̛̾̾́̅̿i̐͐ͪ̄ͭ̍n͋̌̔ͧ͡ąͥ̃ͮ̃̿̚ť̨̽̌̃ͬȋ̷n̎ͩͪͤ͗͒ͦgͫ̒̋͜.̍ͭ̃̑͘.̴ͤ͋̂.̽ͦͪ͊̚ ͪIͨ̒ͫ̄͞ ̊̒ͩ̄̽hͩͨ͗̈́̓͒ͩaͩͧ̾v̸ͦ͐e̎͆̂̓͐͐ ͤ͊ȧ̵ ͪ̈̋͊̕f͂̓eͪͦ̈e̡̾́̅̓̃l͂͊ìnͫ̎̈́g̶̅̂̐̌ͦ̀ͣ ̛yͮ̃ͪ̌oͯͨ̄͑̏u ̇̐̑͒͑̕cͮ̚ä̵nͩ̊ͨͥ̑̂̒ ̃͠ď̈́ͣ̈́o͊͗͒͋ͩ͑̐ ̡̚wͬ̓ͪ̀̑͜h͑̀͌̈́at͐̈̏̅ ͂͌̉̈́ͭ̑͏n͆ͫ̌͑ͯͣ̌͜ōͩ̾͗ ̷o̧ͫ̃̑̃͊̍neͦͬ̑̇ ͫ͛c̶ͮ̔̀ȧ͒̊̏̍ͥ́n̛̎ͫ̆͛̄͂̅ ͘d̽̾̄͊̚͠ȍ͒ͯ̆͊͐ͨ̀ ͧ̌ͧ͋̆̿́f̍́o̒̿̐rͮ̊̉̓̀̊̃͡ ̎̄̕ḿ̇yͪ̄ͯ ̽̈̊̂̾ͪ̆pͮͫ́ͯ̏̽̓͢ė̢o̅͒̽p̛̄̋̿leͭ̏.̀̾͂͌̈ͦ̋..ͤ͛ͧ̊ͣ́"̌ͯ̋͛ͫ̊͛

His people? What did this sound talking about? He really did not understand.

"̿Yͫö̧́̌ͫ̊ͬ͆̚úͤ͆͘ ̴̅ͨͭͯ̌̂̓w͐í̀l̓̂̓ͣ̌́ͨ͏l͆̔́̿ ̨͗͊ͣͭ̈́fͧ̀ͣͦ̈͛͡ȋͦ̐n͝d̴̃̄ͧ ̵ͬͣ͗̍̂̂oͥ̓̽̊̎̔͢uͦ̐̉̎̿t̵͂ͧ̍̈́̋ ̿͑͠aͭͮ̄͗̉̓ͪ̀bo̧̎ͩ͗͌̚û̿̎͆ͪͣt͆̒ͧ̐͋̕ ͥ̊̎͆͋ͫ̇t̴̿͊̒ͤ̂̚ȟ̊̽̊̈́̍ͤ͢ä́͆̉͟t̨ͨ͛ͩ̉̆ͣ̓ ͛̆͛̾̌͑͞l̈͐̆ͩ͋̀̚a̸̔̆̇ͮtͥ̄̿e͛̌r̔ͮ̿̆̅̂ͨ͢.̢.͗ͧͩ̓̓̏̐͏.̎ͮ̏̄̅̓ͫ͢ ͤ́͏Iͨ͌̓ͭ̇ͣ̂͜ ̓̽̉̎ͤͬj͋͠u̿̀ͮ͑ͯ̊s̿̑͛̌t͟ ̶ͭ̍̍̓h́̿͌ͯͥ̃ͦo͝p͆̉ͧ́e̴ͤ͑ ̽ͦyōų̄ͣ͂ ̡ͣ͋w̸ͪ͐̓̔̚i͌̓̄́ͤ͑͢l̸ͫͩͮ̽͐̽l̷̐ ̿b̑̓ͩe͛̿̓͊̔ ͮ̌͊͆͛҉ť̷ͦ̑͌̒ͭ̊h̵̐͋ͣ͆ẽ̡̅̂̈́ͨ̃̚ ͢g̽̂̾̃͐͏o̅̾ͮ̆oͬ̍ͦ̈́̚d̵̏̐ͤ ̀ͧa͋̏ͧn̴͒o̶̚m̸͑̓͂̈́ͬ̆̄a̓l̽ͯ͊̂̌y̢͋̃̊̔ͪ ͌̏ͥͭͣf̶ͯoͩ̑r͆̏ͮ ̉̈͟ẗͤ͛͗͒ͤ̃̕h̡͊ï̏̐ͩ̈́ͮ͂s͌̈̏̏ͬ̋̓ ̂ͦ͟t̶̽ͥͤǐm̧eliͨͮ͛̾҉n̈́̋ẽ͒͏.ͤͣͨͤ́̀̕.ͣ̎͢.̀̿̾͆́"͘

Anomaly? Why the voice called him an anomaly? And what did they meant with this timeline?

Y͊̋̑͂ͤͥ͜ô̓̋͋̾̊ͯu̇ͨͪ̆̀͛҉ r͞ë́͞a̴lͪ̾l̔͛̂̌͛ͩ͞ẏ̄̄͛ ͬͭ͌ͫ̓̚aͬ͡r̽ͥ̓̉̓̃҉e̍ͫ͝ ̧ͬ̂ȃ͌̈͛ ͪͤ͆͟cͦ͊́̈́̉̒͜u̍̆͑̓ͪ̈́͝r̨ͩ͌̍ì̶͆o̓ͥ͌ͧ͑uͥ̿̆̽͑͑s͒ͦ́̓͆ ̓̇̅ͧͦ̊͆͟ȍ̽͐̃ͥ̄̎͞n͗̑̋̈͋e̐̎͡ ̑̏evͫ̔̍ͮeͯ͒̏ͧ̓̒n̛̏͆̆ͬ ͗͂ͬ̾ͪ̾̄͢tͧ̽̌̒̓̚ho̵u̡gͯ̃̒͂́h̴̓ ͫͫ͊͑ͣ̒̚t͐͂ͨh̴̽̇̿̅͌̂ͥả̆ͥ́̎ͥtͮ̐͛̓ ̶̎ͭ̌̃̍į́̄ͨ͒̐ś̛͂ ͆̔͡n͑͛͟o̧͑ͮ͌̂̃̈t ̓ͮ͑y̡ͧo̿̄͐ͤưȓ̿ ͬ̒ͤ̊̈́p̡ͣ̑̾͐ři̐̑̍̈́m̈́͒ͥ͢a̧r͌ͥ̒̓͗̓y̑ͨͥ͛ͦ ̛̎͛ͬͬͥt͐̌͐͒̚͢ŗa̓̀ͥ͆̑̉ͥit͗͆̍͊̅ͣ.͑ͧ̏̅̚҉.̢̇̑̆.ͭ"̴̐̈́ͫ̐ͤͭͪ he could hear amusement in the entity’s static voice.

Before he could say anything, he sensed something outside this place tried to pull him out this endless darkness.

"̓Iͤ͛̊̎ͩ̎t͐̓'ͥ̓̒̏ś ̡͒ͤ̚l͛ŏ̚͡oͯͧͣ͂̆͗͗k̉ ̄ͭ̃͌ľ̐͊ͧͭi͏k̊͘eͫ̅̇̐̓̐̾̀ ̢ͫy̸o͗̊̄̒͝u̇́͊̇r͆̓͠ ͩ͋͏t̡i͊̾͑̿̓͏m͒͋͌ͦ̓̈e͂̊ͤ̽ͧͫ͒ ͤ̉͑̎̋͂ͮiͪ̋n̎̆̈͒̅̅ ̏t̒̿͠hiͪ̌ͤ̊̿ͩs͑̿̆͡ ̨p͟l̵̎a͡c̀e̊ͣ ͨ̒ͣ̈́͒̔̌͘ì̈́ͣͮ͋͢s͢ ̧ͯ̎̊͆ͪo̓̃̇v͜ẻ̋̆̓r̄̎̒͑ͣ.͆͒ͨ͐̽̍.̢͒͂̽ͣ̂̑.ͭ̇̓͋ͬ̅ͧ"͒͌. Something like fingers touched his cheek. "̿J̎ů̎ͨ̈ͣ̽̕š͒t̡͛ͯ͋ͧ ́ͬ̍̓pͫ̎͏r̶̈̃̏o̶m͌ͯ̓̅ͪ̾̂͟i̴͆͛͋̆̅s̔ĕ̷̔ͮ ͆͌̂̅̑͂̑m̆̅ͨͫ͞ȇ͐̄ ͫͤͨͪ̚s͌̾̓͌̈́o͌̽̐̈́̃m͋̐e̒̃ͨ̏̌̔͘tͭͬ̆̋̿͜h́i̔̏̒ͥ̋͒͡n͐̋̎̓̉g̔̕,͆̒̍ͦ̓ ̉̅̄ͧ̀̚lͣͩ̈́ìt̂̈́̌ͫ͗̽͠t͛͗̄ͭlͭ̉̈͌ͦ͐̏҉ę͊͂̋͋͐̇ ͂̈́̇̒ͨǫ́̊̐n̔̆ͣḝ̿.̓̅̎̈ͭ͌.̀͐̾̈ͧͮͣ.̍̈͐͠"͊͆͑͂ͥ̇̾͢

What kind of promise?

"͂̾̐̉̐̋Tͪ̉̌ͣǎ̂͆̽̒k͌͛̇̊̓̅ę̏̀̿̍̎̉ ̕ĉͪ̏͟aŗͭͤͣ̈̿ͩ̋e̔ͯ͑ͧ͌ͪ͟ ͬ̓o̒̽̓ͩ̈́ͦf̒̊͌͆ͬ̒͒ mͯ̍̊̍̽̀͌ÿ͐̀̑̇̌ ̓̅̇͟s̅͟ò̾̒̆̿͛ǹs̓ͧ͐͛.̸ͫ̑.̅ͥ̇͒ͣ̿̃.͌͘ ̴̃͑ͮ̎ͯ͒̇p̂͆̏ͭ́̽r̐̾͘o͌̐t͐e͊̎̀̓̉́ct̂ ̧͗̅̂tͤh̾́eͦ̊̓ͧͫ͌̾m̢̿ͪ̾̑̈ ̨̒̊ͯͨ̇ͦfͣͨͭ͆̑r͌ͭ͑̋ỏ́ḿ̨ͤ̋̌ͩ̚ ̿̅̿͘t̿h̃̊̅̊̅ͦ͘eͩ͠ ̷͗d̈̑e̍͑ͣ̈́͋̆m̋̅ͣ̚ōͨ̈͜nͦ͂̿̒̑.̕.̐͜.͛̒̌̎͑"ͨͪͨ̓                                          

He wanted him protected his sons? And what did he meant with demon? He needed to know the answers but the force outside the realm of darkness started pulling him again.

"ͥ̔̄ͬͧ̚͡Gͣ̋̓̇ͭó͏odͯͨ̋ ̿̀̐ͦ̎̚͜l̸͐̾u͛ͨͮͮͮ͛ck"̾̎

And after that he did not know anything anymore…

000

Tbc…

000


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter
> 
> For everyone that sees the tag innocent but not naïve Emmanuel, it means Emmanuel not naïve about the dark sides of life but he is innocent when regarding about relationship.

_“No… don’t… please stop…”_

_Those are the anguished words that coming from a child._

_“Don’t kill them… don’t kill them…”_

_Dusts were everywhere and he had a feeling these dusts were not normal dusts._

_“Let them have their happy ending… let them live…”_

_He spots a child holding a sharp knife standing in front of a kneeling wounded skeleton._

_“… Well, it looks like this is the end… I will see you again, dirty brother killer…”_

_He watched the child raised the knife and then stabbed it through the skeleton’s head, killing him instantly and transformed him into dusts._

_“Please someone stops this nightmare… they not deserve this pain… they deserve to be happy…”_

_A bright light surrounding him and he did not know anything anymore._

000

Slowly he opened his eyes and that was when he found himself lying on the bed of golden flowers. He now felt confused for he did not remember how he could be in this place. The last thing that he remembered was he in the library; trying to find some good books he could read when he had an afternoon tea. After that, everything was blank as if someone had erased his memories after he got his books. The question was, why?

(Hey, are you all right?)

He blinked his eyes when he heard a child’s voice near him. He turned his face to the right, only to see a young girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair and… golden flowers around her head, leaving only her right red-coloured eye visible.

Slowly he rose to a sitting position. “… I’m all right…” he told the girl with a small smile. “Who are you?” he tilted his head slightly.

The girl looked at the teen right into his green-coloured eyes. (My name’s Chara…)

The teen smiled and gave his hand to the girl. “It’s nice to meet you, Chara, my name is Emmanuel…”

Chara looked at the hand in front of her. (I… I cannot…) whatever the girl wanted to say was halted when the teen easily took her hand into his own. (H-How?)

Emmanuel looked at the girl with a gentle smile. “I know what you are from the moment I see you…”he told the girl. “So, where am I right now?”

Chara still could not comprehend with a fact that this teenager could touch him, but when she heard the question she decided to answer it and though about this strangeness later. (You’re in the Underground…)

“Underground?” he looked at Chara with a slight confusion.

(… This is the place where the race called monsters live after the mages sealed behind them the barrier…) explained Chara.

After Chara said those words, Emmanuel soon remembered some passages in a book that he had read in the past and that was about a war between humans and one particular race of magical creatures just because of what they could do. He never thought he would be in the place where this race lived after those mages sealed them behind a barrier so they could not live on the surface again.

Well, it looked like he needed to do something about it. He could not let these innocent creatures stayed in this place if he could something about it. With that in his mind, Emmanuel stood up from the bed of the golden flowers and gazed at the road in front of him. Before he went to follow the road, the teen looked at Chara and asked the girl if she wanted to go with him.

(I would go with you if I could…) she looked at the golden flowers under their feet. (But I cannot walk away from this place for this is where I was buried…)

A smile appeared across Emmanuel’s face at Chara’s words and created a crystal from nowhere. “Here, I can put your SOUL into this crystal so you can go with me…” he told the girl.

Chara looked at the crystal in Emmanuel’s hand and knew she wanted to see the Underground again after so long in this place. Not only that, she too had a feeling she could ask this strange teenager his help regarding what really happened in the Underground. With that in her mind, Chara touched the crystal and watched when her dimmed red SOUL appeared and then went into the crystal, making it softly glowing red.

After he made sure Chara’s SOUL is safe inside the crystal, Emmanuel created a silver bracelet so he could attach the crystal on it. Finished doing all of that, Emmanuel stood back to his feet and gave his hand to Chara. “Come, it’s time for us to go…” he told the girl.

Chara took the teen’s hand so he could pull her back to his feet. After she had gone back to her feet, she started to float next to the teen, following him along the road that would lead him to the next room. She could not help but to observe the teen and found he really had pleasant looking face; his skin was healthy white colour, neck-length spiky black hair, soft lips, and green-coloured eyes that had some kind of unnatural glow on them. In short, if she did not know his name was Emmanuel, she would think he was a girl like her the moment she found him.

Not long they arrived at the next room and in the middle of the room, Emmanuel spotted a single yellow flower and he knew that flower was not a normal flower for it had face on it. Slightly intrigued but wary, Emmanuel approached the flower and kneeled in front of it.

Chara, when she spotted the flower in the middle of the room, knew Emmanuel needed to be careful. It was true in the past the flower was someone that Chara loved with all of her heart, but after what happened, he had changed from a good monster she knew to a soulless monster in front of her.

(Be careful, Emmanuel…) Chara told Emmanuel. (… He’s not a good monster…)

Emmanuel nodded in acknowledgment and gave his attention back to the flower to see what he would do.

The flower smiled at Emmanuel, a smile that the teen knew was a fake one, “Howdy, I’m Flowey… Flowey the Flower…” he greeted the teen ‘happily’.

The teen tilted his head to the side a little. “It’s nice to meet you, Flowey… I’m Emmanuel…” he told the flower. ‘… I cannot sense SOUL from him… what had happened to you that make you doesn’t have SOUL?’

“You’re new to the Underground, aren’t ya?” asked Flowey, still smiling widely. “Boy, you must be confused; someone ought to teach you how things work around here…” Emmanuel tilted his head slightly. “Which is something little old me will just have to do! Ready… well here we go…”

Emmanuel felt a soft tug in his chest and when he looked down; he found a heart-shaped crystal was coming out from his chest. Right when the heart crystal was in the open, it started to glow a bright silver white colour, making Flowey and Chara looked at it with awe. They never seen a human’s SOUL in that colour before, not only that they too could feel that everything was going to be all right and something good would happen.

“I’ve never seen that colour in Human’s SOUL before…” mumbled Flowey. “… I really want it…”

Emmanuel arched his eyebrow at the silver-white coloured heart crystal that floating in front of him. Gently he cupped it in his hands and the heart brightened up once more, lighting up the dark room with soft silver-white colour.

(Your SOUL is very beautiful, Emmanuel…) Chara complimented the teen. (I never thought I’ve seen that kind of SOUL’s colour in human before…)

The teen did not say anything at Chara’s words; he continued to look at the silver-white heart in his hands and knew the reason why his SOUL had this colour must be because of what he really was.

“Now, that’s your SOUL…” Flowey giggled. “That is the very culmination of your beings! Your SOUL is going to start out weak down here but with LOVE it will grow much stronger…”

Emmanuel arched his eyebrow at Flower’s words. He did not know what this flower wanted to do but he would make sure to prepare himself for anything that would come towards him.

“But don’t worry, I’m going to share some with you…” white bullets appeared on the air around Flowey. “Now, catches all of these friendliness pellets…”

The teen looked at the white pellets that came towards him with narrowed eyes. Even without Chara telling him to dodge the pellets, Emmanuel already dodged them so they could not touch him. When he looked back at the flower right after he dodged the pellets, he could see Flowey looked slightly pissed off.

“Hey, buddy, you miss them…” said Flowey with a frown. “But don’t worry, here’s another…” he send another pellets towards Emmanuel and like previous the teen dodged them “Are you stupid? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLET—Friendliness pellets!”

However, the damage had been done, Emmanuel heard the word ‘bullet’ from Flowey and now sure this monster did not want to help him in the Underground. So he dodged other white pellets and watched the smiling face of Flowey transformed into evil face.

“ **YoU KnoW WhaT’s GoiNg On HeRe, DoN’t YoU?** ” creepy smile appeared across Flowey’s face. **“YoU JuSt WaNTed To SeE Me SufFer…”**

(Oh, no…) Chara knew that right now Flowey would attack Emmanuel more seriously. (Run, Emmanuel!)

Before Emmanuel could do something, the white pellets surrounding him, not leaving any escape route for the teen. Narrowing his eyes, Emmanuel pulled his SOUL close towards him; in a hope this action would protect it from the bullets.

 **“DiE!!!** ” Flowey commanded the pellets to move closer towards the teen.

Emmanuel’s right hand twitched slightly when the pellets came towards him and he would have summoned his sword to destroy the pellets if not for the sudden appearance of a fireball that threw Flowey to far side of the room. Of course the moment Flowey was thrown away, the pellets that surrounding him disappeared and he could relax. Without thinking too much, Emmanuel put his SOUL back into his chest to keep it safe from anything that wanted to harm it.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…” said a goat woman wearing a white and purple dress. “Hello, my child, my name is Toriel, the Caretaker of the Ruins…”

(Mom…) whispered Chara when she looked at Toriel.

Emmanuel took a glance towards Chara when he heard that word and he could see the longing on her face when she looked at the goat woman.

“My child, are you all right?” asked Toriel with concern in her voice.

The teen gave the goat woman a smile. “I’m all right, Mrs. Toriel…” he told her truthfully. “That flower didn’t hurt me…”

Toriel giggled at how polite Emmanuel was and gently patted his head. “Just call me Toriel, my child…” she then tugged the teen to come with her. “Come, my child, I will guide you through the Ruins…”

Emmanuel let Toriel guided him through the Ruins and decided to look at Chara, who still looking at Toriel with longing on her face. Curious with the reason why she had that kind of longing look on her face, Emmanuel touched the crystal on his bracelet and started to ask the question towards Chara.

(Hey, are you all right?)

Chara jumped slightly in surprise when she heard Emmanuel’s voice and looked at the teen. (I’m all right, Emmanuel…) and that was when she realized Emmanuel did not open his mouth to speak with her. (Wait… how could you speak to me when your mouth didn’t move?)

The teen looked at the crystal on his bracelet. (With touching the crystal I can speak to someone through mind link…) he told Chara. (In this way, I can speak with you without anyone knows about you or looking at me like I’m some crazy person…)

Chara giggled at Emmanuel’s words. (Yeah, we don’t want the monsters think you’ve gone bonkers, don’t you?)

Emmanuel smiled slightly when he saw a smile on Chara’s face. That was a good expression on the girl’s face for she always looked so sad as if she had a huge weight on her shoulders. He did not know what the reason that made her looked sad like that, but he had a feeling this had a connection with Toriel. Maybe when she was still alive, Chara dropped into this place too and then gained a family from the monsters that lived in the Underground.

Toriel continued to guide the teen through the Ruins and he could see some of the monsters looking at him with curiousness in their eyes. Not long they arrived in a room with a dummy not too far from the door that would lead him to the next room.

“Now, my child, as a human living in the Underground, monster may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight and while you are in the fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict.” Toriel told Emmanuel before pointed to the dummy. “You can practice talking to the dummy…”

Emmanuel arched his eyebrow at Toriel’s explanation and Chara giggled at the teen’s slight confusion. She knew the way of how to fight in the Underground must be mind blowing for the teen but that was the truth. Some of the monsters would fight him if they found out that he is a human, but the fight could be ended with some kind of conversation with the monsters.

(Go on, Emmanuel…) Chara pushed the teen towards the dummy. (You need to understand how the Underground works…)

The teen sighed a little and looked at the dummy. Now, with no death threat on him, Emmanuel could observe his surrounding and found right now he was in some kind of dark place with the dummy standing in front of him. And like when fighting Flowey, his SOUL came out of his chest, basking the room with its calming silver white colour. Without him looking at Toriel he knew she was looking at his SOUL with curiosity but he ignored it for ‘fighting’ the dummy.

He pushed the ACT button and chose TALK like Toriel told him to. He arched his eyebrow at –You talk to the Dummy. It doesn’t seem much for conversation. Toriel seems happy with you- that appeared in the box next to the dummy.

“That’s very nice, my child!” Toriel looked really happy at Emmanuel for doing what he had been told to. This made the teen sent a small smile to her and the monster smiled brightly before moving to the next room.

(That’s very good, Emmanuel…) Chara smiled at Emmanuel.

(Thank you…) he thanked Chara for the compliment and followed Toriel to the next room. When he walked along after Toriel, a frog-like monster was looking at him and a text that read – Froggit doesn’t seem to know why it here- appeared, made Emmanuel and Chara blinked in amusement.

Without thinking too much, the teen pressed ACT and chose COMPLIMENT, only to see something ridicules happened. Froggit’s face flushed red and a text above his head changed to – (Blushes deeply) Ribbit…-. This made Emmanuel snickering softly for he never thought he would see a frog blushed like that. After he had calmed down a little, the teen chose SPARE on it and went to Toriel, who was watching not too far from where Froggit confronted him.

Toriel smiled at Emmanuel. “It looks like you getting the hang on it, my child…” she complimented the teen, who was flushing slightly in embarrassment.

Chara watched how Toriel carefully led Emmanuel onto the spikes that vanished when Toriel walked carefully through them. (So, what do you think about this place?) she asked the teen for she really wanted to know what he thought about the Underground.

(Strange, but nice…) answered Emmanuel truthfully. This is a very refreshing for everything that happened in his life on the surface.

In the next room Toriel informed him that she needed to leave him alone in the room and then walked away. This action made Emmanuel arched his eyebrow once more and looked at Chara, who was shrugging her shoulders in confusion. With a small sigh, the teen decided to walk across the road until he was near a big stone pillar and from behind it, Toriel walked out.

“I’m sorry to leave you alone, my child, but I need to see if you brave enough to walk alone the Ruins…” informed Toriel.

Emmanuel gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry, Toriel, it’s all right…” he told the goat woman.

Toriel smiled at Emmanuel before informed him that she needed to do something so she needed to leave him alone for a while. Of course to make sure he could contact her if there something happened, she gave him one of her spare cell phones. After she did that, she left the teen alone in the room.

While waiting for Toriel’s return, Emmanuel decided to sit down in front of the pillar and started to muse over everything that happened to him from the moment he woke up in this place. He could say this would be an adventure and a vacation for him after all of the jobs he had done back home.

(Emmanuel, could I ask you some questions?) Chara sat down on the floor next to Emmanuel.

The teen looked at Chara and nodded his head. “Of course you can ask me anything…” he smiled at the child.

Chara became silent for a moment and asked the one question that plagued her mind the moment she found him lying on the bed of buttercups. (How do you arrive in this place?) she asked the teen.

Emmanuel crossed his legs at Chara’s question. “… That’s a very tough question…” he closed his eyes. “For the truth I really don’t know how I’m here… The last thing that I remember is that I was in the library trying to find some books to read while having an afternoon tea…”

(That’s strange…) mumbled Chara. (So… you didn’t jump into the hole that would lead you to the Underground?)

“… Well, from I recall I don’t think I jumped into the hole to arrive here…” he told Chara. “Sorry to disappoint you, Chara, but I really don’t remember how I can be here…”

(I see…) the two of them went back into silent mode and that would continue if not for a sudden idea to come into Chara’s mind. (Hey, Emmanuel, could you call mom?)

Emmanuel looked at Chara with question in his eyes but did what the child wanted him to do. He looked at the only number in the cell phone and before he pushed the call button, he looked back at Chara. “Why do you want me to call her?” he asked the girl.

Chara giggled and looked at Emmanuel with mischief in her visible red eye. (Flirt with her after you call her mom, I want to see her reaction…) she chuckled when she saw the disbelief on the teen’s face.

“… No… there’s no way I call her and flirt with her after calling her mom…” he shook his head. “No way, I’m not going to do it…”

Chara pouted at Emmanuel. (Aw… come on, Emmanuel... doesn’t be a party pooper… just try it…) she looked at the teen. (Come on, it’s just a harmless flirt, not going to hurt anyone…)

“Yes, it’s a harmless flirt but it will be very awkward for me for flirting with her after calling her mom…” countered Emmanuel. “Yes… it will be very, very awkward…”

She mumbled ‘party pooper’ under her breath at Emmanuel’s final words. Emmanuel chuckled at Chara’s childish antic and put the cell phone back into the waist pack. After waiting for another fifteen minutes, Emmanuel started to feel bored and with how long Toriel was, he decided it was a time for him to walk around the Ruins without Toriel’s help. So, he stood back to his feet and went towards the doorway that would lead him to the next room.

(You don’t want to wait for mom, Emmanuel?) asked Chara while floating closer towards the teen.

“She is taking too long, Chara, and I feel bored now…” the teen told the girl. “And from what Toriel told me, the monsters in the Ruins can be ‘defeated’ with talking…” a smile appeared across the teen’s face. “That’s concept is really refreshing for me…”

Chara became confused at the last words and started to feel intrigued the reason why he thought defeating the monsters with talking to them was refreshing for the teen. Well, if someone asked her, from the first moment she spotted the teen, she could sense something different from him but she could not put her finger on it.

Without thinking twice, Emmanuel went to the next room and in there he spotted a Froggit looking at him with some wariness in his eyes. But when he saw a gentle smile on the teen’s face, the wariness disappeared from his eyes and he warmly greeted the teen.

“Human… ribbit… could I ask you something… ribbit?” Froggit looked at Emmanuel.

Emmanuel kneeled so he would be on the level with Froggit and tilted his head to the side slightly. “What is that, Mr. Froggit?” he asked the frog.

“Not every monster want to fight you… ribbit… some of them just want to have some kind of conversation with you…” he told Emmanuel. “So… ribbit… could you spare them if you know that they don’t mean harm… ribbit?”

(He asked you to show mercy to the monsters…) told Chara to Emmanuel.

Nodding in understanding, Emmanuel promised not only Froggit, but himself, that he would never take any monsters’ lives when he was in this place. To him killing innocents was the most dishonourable thing that someone ever done in their lives and he was not one of them.

“Of course, Mr. Froggit, I won’t hurt them…” he told Froggit with a gentle smile on his face.

Froggit’s face flushed red when he saw the smile. “Thank you, human… ribbit… I wish your journey is fruitful… ribbit…” he told the teen.

“Thank you, Mr. Froggit…” after he gave the frog a gentle pat on the head, he went to the door behind Froggit found a stone stand with a small box on top of it. When he opened the box he found a lot of candies there and that made Emmanuel arched his eyebrow.

(That’s monster candy… it will heal some of your health if you eat it…) explained Chara.

Emmanuel looked at the monster candies inside the box and to the note next to it. He could see the note told him to take one, so he did what the note asked him to do, he took one and then put inside his waist pack before walked out the room.

000

After all of that exploring the teen went through the gate while eating the spider donut that he bought from the spider bake sale in one of the rooms. He decided to buy the donut because he really hungry and did not think the monster candy could satisfy his hunger. So with the gold that he got from the peaceful confrontations with the monsters, he bought the donut and now he ate it happily.

Chara looked at the happy looking Emmanuel. (You really love sweets, don’t you?) she asked the teen.

Emmanuel gazed at Chara from the corner of his eyes. (Sweets are the best… I love eat sweets…) he told the girl.

Chara giggled in amusement at Emmanuel’s antics and started to recall what happened when the teen decided to explore the Ruins alone. He met a lot of monsters to successfully befriend them and they are Whimsun, Loox, Vegetoid, Migosp, Moidsmal, and Napstablook.

She continued to look at Emmanuel’s back and knew this teen was the one who could stop the endless tragedy from happening again. She really despised the genocide routes and wanted it to stop, but she did not have any power over the demon that hid itself from the monsters with wearing an innocent young child’s skin.

When they arrived in a large room with a huge tree in the middle, Emmanuel spotted Toriel not too far from where he was standing.  The goat woman was surprised when she found Emmanuel standing next to the tree in the middle of the room and approached him.

“Emmanuel! Did you pass through those puzzles all of your own?” asked Toriel as she went towards the teen, eyes wide.

And for the first in his life Emmanuel felt like he was being scolded by a mother when Toriel asked that question and could only give her a small smile. “I’m sorry, Toriel, but I got curious…” he told truthfully. “So… I decided to explore the Ruins alone…”

Toriel sighed when she heard Emmanuel’s answer and then shook her fondly. “You really like them…” she whispered softly under her breath so the teen could not hear what she said, but Chara could and that made the girl looked at her sadly.

Emmanuel, who spotted the sadness back into Chara’s red eye, called her mentally to know why she looked sad again. The teen only got a shake of head as the answer and decided to leave it alone for now.

“Come, my child…” Toriel took Emmanuel’s hand and walked towards a small building that not too far from where they had been standing. “Don’t you know curiosity killed the cat?” she asked the teen.

Emmanuel only smiled at that and answered with, “But curiosity brought it back…” he patted himself on the back when the goat woman laughed at his answer.

Toriel shook her head in fondness at Emmanuel’s antics and opened the door to the house and the teen needed to blink as he took in the cosy interior. “Welcome to your new home, my child…” she said warmly, turning to look at Emmanuel. “If you need anything mo—is something burning?”

The teen watched Toriel hurried out of the room and when he smelled something sweets in the air; he knew it must be the pie that Toriel wanted to make for him from the flavour question that she asked him not too long ago. While waiting for the goat woman to come back, the teen decided want to the right hall and found there were three rooms there but one was under renovation. So with that Emmanuel chose to look at the first door and found this must be the room that Toriel had prepared for him.

He could see the room was prepared for young children from the toys, the drawings on the wall, and from the small shoes in the box. From all of those things he could conclude that there were people that landed in this place before him and all of them were children. Now the question was; where were they? Why he did not meet them in this place? Were they gone back to the surface?

(They never go back to the surface, Emmanuel…) Emmanuel looked at Chara. (… Dad… King Asgore… took their SOULs so he could use them to break the barrier…)

Emmanuel leaned against the bed and crossed his arms. (How much SOULs he needs to break the barrier?) he asked the child.

(… Seven…) Chara told Emmanuel. (He needs seven human SOULs to break the barrier…) she looked at Emmanuel. (And your SOUL is the last SOUL that he needs…)

The teen closed his eyes when he heard that. (Well… I won’t let him take my SOUL… there’s no way I will give the culmination of my beings to some stranger…) no, he would never give his SOUL to someone who was not his destined soul mate. His brothers always told him that SOUL was very valuable that should never been given to someone who was not their destined soul mates.

(So… you will leave them to rot in this place?) asked Chara.

Emmanuel shook his head. (I won’t leave them to rot in this place, I promise you that, but that doesn’t mean I will sacrifice my SOUL for it…) he looked at Chara. (I will find a way to break the barrier without sacrificing my SOUL…)

He knew he needed to find a way to break the barrier without sacrificing his SOUL. He had a feeling if that happened, his brothers would be furious and attack the monsters for what they had done to him. Nope, he could not let that happen.

Chara could see the resolve in Emmanuel’s green eyes and smiled at that. (Thank you, Emmanuel…I wish your luck…) she told him.

After having conversation with each other for another ten minutes, Emmanuel started to feel sleepy and decided it was time for him to go to sleep. After saying ‘good night’ to Chara, the teen laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, not long after he closed his eyes, the Morpheus took him to his realm.

Chara watched Emmanuel’s sleeping form for a moment before decided to go inside the crystal to rest until the teen woke up. However, before she could do that, the air in the room suddenly changed and made the girl looked around in confusion. She did not know why but she had a feeling that something was observing them or more precisely Emmanuel.

She narrowed her eyes and vowed if this something hurt Emmanuel, she would make sure they met with her knife. After made sure there was no threat in the room for Emmanuel, Chara went into the crystal to rest until the teen woke up from his sleep.

Fifteen minutes later, from the shadow in the corner of the room, a tall figure appeared and went to stand next to the bed. The figure looked down at Emmanuel’s sleeping face and slowly, to make sure they did no wake the teen, brushed their fingers across the teen’s cheeks.

“͖͈̺̱͍͉͇͡Y͈̤̘̙ou̮͞ ̕r͓̱̮͎e͡al̼l̵̘y͙̰̣̝̕ ̨a͉͖̮̻̘͟r̞͇̠̫e̬͔̬̦͢ ̬͔̞͎̙͜f҉̦̞͓̗a͚̝̺͚̫͕s̙̠̭̟̻̘̠c̴̯̮͓̠̞̠i̬̞͚͎̫̬͡ņ̖a͏̱͉͔͉̳̲͎t̸i̺ņ̪g̱̯̪̙̗ ͎̲̰̼̱̘s̯̼̹̘̣͇p̮̮͖̟̞̹e̡͚c̴̦̗̣í͖͔̠̼̦̦͓m̷͈̺͙̖̪̩̼e͉͕̝͟n͖̝͈͔… ͉I̭͓̻͠ ̲̳̖̥͚n͟ę̼̥̟v̖̞̳̳̱e̶͙͎̜͙̣̮r͖͇̘̣̦̺͞ ͟t͘hơ̖ͅu̴̥͍̠̙̮͇g̕ht͠ ͚͎͝y̛̬͕̹̖̘̪o̤̝͙̖͚̕ͅu͎͈̖͈͖̹̬r̼͢ ̨̹̮̱͖̖͉k̭̰̥̳̝̹i̷͙̝̠͈ͅṇ͍d̸̥ ͎͙̘̞͞ͅé͖̝͇̙͍x̞̯i̺̮̼͕͟s̢̹̼ͅt̴ ͙̣̟̣̳̜b͍̘̮͖e̴͔̯͍̺͕̻f͇̜orę̻̠̪͕̲͈͍…̷̘̻̙̦̪͓̼”̫ said the figure to Emmanuel’s sleeping form“̲͎̙Y͍̠̱͢e̫̰̺̮̦̦̭s̨…̗̬̖͖̼̘ ̷̼ͅy̤͉̪̹o̯͙̫̥̼͚͞u̠͓͍̥͟’̕r̴͕͙̲̬ȩ̖̮ ̰͍̰͞ͅt̞̫h͚e ̞̥on̨̖e̺͉͍̝ ̦̼̬͈͎͓w͔͝h͈̜̠̖͝o̪͉̥̺ ̺͡w͎̣i͉̟͍͈̞̹̱l͚͜l ̸͇̲̫̱h͓͖͖̙͉̻ͅe̘̜l̞̬̫̦p͏̖̹ ͔͍̜̹t̤͓̼̝ẖę͎̩̺̪ ̮m̡͎̪͚̠̘ͅo̵̠̰̙͎n̸͚̫̟s̢t͉̭̕e̢̺͖̙̰̣̜r̪̝͙͓̖s̺̗̙̻͙̱ ͕͇g̛̝̳o̤͙͎̳̝͔ ͉̩̬̟́b͚͚͖̕a̴̯͚͔̤̪̫̝c̶ḵ̡͕̣͙͇̖ ̖͝t̩̖̻̝̹͕̤͡o҉̪̳ͅͅ ̮̫̫͘th̯̪̬̪̯̠e͕ ͕͕̦̖̰s̗͉͍̱̳̪̥u̢̦r̵̘͈̦̮̼̫̣f̠͕̱͚̜̬̀a̙̟̻͔̜ͅc̕e͍̤̦̟͙̞…”͏͖̙After they said that, the figure disappeared from the room, leaving Emmanuel to his rest.

000

Tbc…

000


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

_“Look, James… how cute our little Harry…”_

_“You’re right, Lily… he’s very cute in that cat onesies…”_

_“Where’s the camera, James? We need to take a picture!”_

_There were soft laughs and a bright white light._

Emmanuel slowly opened up his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him for a moment. It looked like he had a dream about one of his childhood’s memories and for the truth he did not hate it. Well, hoe he could hate it for all of his childhood memories always made sure he remembered his humanity, even if he had become one of **them**. Yes, he really happy to still having his childhood memories for he did not want to become some kind of robot that always follow their master’s commands without question. No way in Heaven’s name he would do that.

(Good morning, Emmanuel. Do you have a good night sleep?) Chara asked the teen when she appeared next to the bed.

Emmanuel looked towards Chara and smiled. (Good morning, Chara. Yes, I’ve had a good nigh sleep…) he fixed his hair so he would look presented enough.

Chara looked towards the carpet on the ground, only to find a plate filled with a warm cinnamon-butterscotch pie. When she looked at the pie, a melancholy expression appeared on her face.

Emmanuel spotted the melancholy expression on Chara’s face and knew she really missed Toriel. With that in his mind, the teen climbed down the bed to take the pie and put it into the waist pack. He knew when he did this Chara was shocked for the waist pack was small but it fit enough for a plate filled with a pie.

(How…) Chara floated towards Emmanuel, pointing to the teen’s waist pack. (How can you do that?)

The teen smiled at Chara and opened the waist pack again before shoved his entire arm inside. That action made Chara yelped in surprise and astonishment. (This waist pack has been enchanted with magic so it can fit so many things inside…) he explained while pulling his arm out.

Chara nodded her head. (Neat…) she told the teen. (Your magic is really different from monster’s magic… you can do a lot of thing…)

A smile appeared across Emmanuel’s face along with a wistful look in his green eyes. (… Magic can be different from each other based from who wield them…) he explained to Chara. (And my magic is different because it depends on my own imagination… as long I know what I’m doing, my magic will grant it for me…)

Chara tilted her head to the side. (So… you can create portal or anything?) she asked Emmanuel.

Emmanuel nodded his head. (Yes, I can create a portal or anything as long it doesn’t hurt the balance of the world…)

(The balance of the world?) Chara looked at Emmanuel with confusion on her face.

(… For example… you want me to resurrect the death and in the eye of the balance it isn’t normal, but can be done…) he looked at Chara. (But… you need to give me a SOUL as a payment for the resurrection… One SOUL for another SOUL… equivalent exchange…)

Even though Chara did not understand about what Emmanuel had said, she knew if you wanted something you needed to give something that had the same value with the thing that you wanted to have. Now she understood what Emmanuel meant with the balance of the world.

After made sure he was presented enough, Emmanuel walked out the room and went to the dining room, where he knew Toriel was. He did not wrong, he found the goat woman in the dining room, placing breakfast on the table.

“Good morning, my child,” greeted Toriel when she spotted Emmanuel. “Did you have a good night sleep last night?” she asked the teen.

Emmanuel nodded his head. “Yes, Toriel… I did have a good night sleep last night and that thanks to you…” he smiled at the goat woman.

Toriel giggled into her paw at the teen’s words. “You’re so sweet, my child…” she then realized that she did not know his name. “Oh, I don’t know your name, my child…”

“My name is Emmanuel…” he smiled at the goat woman.

“Emmanuel…” whispered Toriel. “That’s a unique name…”

Emmanuel only smiled wistfully at that statement.

“My child, I’ve had prepared breakfast for you…” Toriel gestured to pancakes on the table. “So, do you like pancakes?”

Emmanuel nodded in affirmation and went to the dining table where the food was. After thanking Toriel for the pancakes, he poured syrup onto the pancakes before he started to eat it. He beamed when the wonderful taste of the pancakes washed his palette.

“It’s delicious, Toriel!” he beamed at the goat woman. “This is the best pancake that I’ve ever had!”

Chara watched Toriel flushed slightly at Emmanuel’s honest words. She really appreciated Emmanuel to lift up her mother’s spirit after the traumatic event of her death. When she recalled her death, Chara started to feel sad and felt she did not have right to stay here.

From the corner of his eyes, Emmanuel could see Chara looked depressed again, so secretly he moved his right hand to Chara’s back and gently patted the girl. He only gave a secret smile at the girl before back to eat his pancakes.

After he had eaten his breakfast, Emmanuel took the plates to the kitchen so he could wash them. Of course when he did that Toriel tried to stop him, but the teen shook his head and told the goat woman that she had prepared him breakfast so at least let him helper her washing the plates. Sighing at the teen’s stubbornness, Toriel left the kitchen to let Emmanuel washed the plates.

(Hey, thanks to lift up my mother’s spirit…) said Chara to Emmanuel. (She really needs it after me and my brother’s deaths…)

(… I want to give her some hope that someday everything will be all right…) Emmanuel explained. (From what you had told me, the monsters in this place have lost their hope that one day they will see the surface once more…) he put the last plate in the rack and turned to Chara. (… I don’t like it…)

Chara tilted her head, telling Emmanuel to continue his talk.

(I don’t like it when someone loses their hope…) Emmanuel gripped his chest. (… Living beings need to have hope in their lives… if not they will become apathetic towards everything and think their lives worthless. I don’t like that…)

Chara looked at Emmanuel right in his green eyes. (Then you can give them hope, Emmanuel!) The teen looked at Chara with a slight confusion in his eyes. (Just like what you had done to me… you need to show them that there still hope for them to see the surface once again…)

Emmanuel blinked at Chara’s words before a smile appeared across his face. (You’re right, Chara. I can give them hope that they will see the surface again…) he became silent. (But… that means I need to leave the Ruins…)

Chara became solemn at the dejected look on the teen’s face. (I know you don’t want to leave my mom, Emmanuel… but if you want to give the monsters their happy ending, you need to leave the Ruins and goes to my dad’s castle to break the barrier…)

The teen knew Chara was right. He needed to leave the Ruins if he wanted to give the monsters back the surface that they longed for, but he too still did not want to leave Toriel. The goat woman’s SOUL still hurt after what happened to her children. With a sigh he decided to stay for a while until at least the goat woman’s SOUL heals.

“My child…” Toriel walked into the kitchen. “I want to go to some place for a moment… is it okay if I leave you alone?”

Emmanuel looked at Toriel. “It’s all right, Toriel, I can protect myself…” he looked at Chara from the corner of his eyes. (Go with her…)

(What?)

(Go with her…) repeated Emmanuel. (I know you miss your mother, so go with her…)

(But… my SOUL is in your crystal… I need to stay with you right?)

Emmanuel smiled. (Don’t worry… you can go anywhere without need to fear that your SOUL will disappear… I will protect it, Chara. I swear in my grace…)

Chara looked at Emmanuel for a moment before with nod she went to float next to her mother. Before the two of them went out the house, Chara looked back at Emmanuel and waved her hand, which the teen returned it.

Now after those two had gone, Emmanuel started to feel bored and did not know what to do until they came back. With a sigh he decided to read some books in the living room until Toriel and Chara came back.

000

After reading for fifteen minutes, Emmanuel’s ear caught the sound of knocking. With a frown on his face, the teen raised his face from the book to look around, searching for the source of the sound. When he did not see it in the living room, the teen stood up and went out the room to hear the sound is from the basement.

Well, he knew that Toriel had told him to not go to the basement, but he was curious so he decided to go into the basement. He continued to walk across the basement hall until you arrived in front of a huge door with some emblem painted on it.

“Knock knock…”

Emmanuel arched his eyebrow when he heard a deep voice that belonged to a male came from behind the door. Intrigued, the teen moved closer to the door and sat down in front of it, to hear if the voice would continue or not.

“Who’s there?”

Was he?

“Ashe…”

Yes, yes, he was…

“Ashe who?”

He stayed silent to hear the answer.

“Bless you!”

A smile blossomed on Emmanuel’s face at the jokes that his brothers and sisters called knock knock jokes. Now he understood why some of his siblings love to do it and some did not wanted to do with it. Taking a deep breath, Emmanuel decided to do the same thing that the male did and knocked the door gently.

“Knock knock…” he called the male.

There was no sound from behind the door and Emmanuel feared he had made the male ran away. “… W-Who’s there?” asked the male.

“Who…”

“… Who who?”

“Is there an owl there?” finished Emmanuel.

A rich and deep laugh erupted from behind the door and that made Emmanuel smiled softly. He did not know why, but he really liked that voice.

“Oh, that’s a nice one…” the male chuckled.

“Thank you…” he told the male with a happy smile.

The male became silent for a moment. “So, do you have a name, kiddo?” he asked the teen.

“My name’s Emmanuel!” he told the male. “Nice to meet you!”

“Heh… nice to meet you too, kiddo… my name’s Sans… Sans the skeleton…” told the male.

Emmanuel tilted his head to the side a little. “So, you’re a skeleton monster?” he asked Sans. “That means there a lot of monster varieties behind the door…”

“Yup…” said Sans. “… So, kiddo, what type of monster are you?” he asked Emmanuel.

Oh, he did not know what to answer that question but he soon decided to give him a slight riddle. “Well… I’m not a monster but I’m not a human too…” he told the male behind the door.

“Not a monster but not a human too?” the male behind the door was confused. “What do you mean by that, kiddo?”

Emmanuel giggled. “Well, if I tell you now, it will not be a surprise, right?” he touched the door. “So, I think you need to find out yourself what I am…”

“… If I find out what you are, I’ll get what, kiddo?” asked the male.

Oh, a bargain, huh? Well, two could play this game and he was confidence the male could not find the answer. “Whatever you want…” he told the male.

The male became silent for a moment. “… Well… I’ll see what I want after if my answer is right or not…” the male chuckled. “Well, kiddo… I need to go back, my brother will be looking out for me now…”

“Yeah… I too need to go back before Toriel come back home…” he told Sans. “Hey…”

“Yes?”

“… Could you… could you come back here tomorrow?” asked Emmanuel. ‘Oh… what do you think you’re doing, Emmanuel?’

The male was silent and Emmanuel feared that he was angry at him. “Heh, sure, kiddo… I’ll come back tomorrow…” he told the teen. “See ya…”

After the male had gone, Emmanuel groaned lowly under his breath and smacked his head to the hard door gently. He did not understand why he suddenly asked the male that question. He too did not understand why his SOUL demanded him to make sure he would talk the male tomorrow.

 With a sigh Emmanuel stood up from the ground and went back to the house. Five minutes after he was back to the house, Toriel and Chara were back. To make sure they did not feel suspicious towards him, the teen gave a happy smile of his to them. Of course he could see Chara narrowed her red eye and he knew he needed to talk with the girl later.

000

(So, what did you do when me and mom gone?) Chara asked the teen.

Emmanuel blinked for a moment before back to put on the black sweater. (I went to the basement…) he told Chara.

Chara looked at Emmanuel as if he had done something unforgivable. (Why did you go there?) she asked the teen.

(Curious… and because there’s someone who did some knock knock jokes from behind the door…) he looked at Chara.

Oh, she knew one monster who loved that kind of joke and brushed her face in exasperation. Why Emmanuel met that skeleton when she was not there? She looked back at Emmanuel, who was looking at her with concern in his eyes.

(You mean… you met Sans?) she asked the teen.

(Yup! I met him when you and Toriel had gone from the house…) he swung his feet childishly.

(Emmanuel…) the teen looked at Chara when he heard her serious voice. (Promise me to be careful when you near that skeleton…)

Emmanuel tilted his head in confusion. Why Chara told him to be careful of Sans? He did not think that skeleton would hurt him, he did not why he thought like that but his SOUL nudged him to trust the skeleton. However, to appease Chara he decided to play it safe and promised her to always be careful if he was near Sans.

(It’s not because I don’t trust you, Emmanuel…) Chara told the teen. (It’s just… Sans is what you call the Judge in the monster race…) she explained. (He judges people and if he sees they are dangerous, then it’s his job to stop them…)

The teen understood what Chara told him. One of his siblings are the Angel of Judgment and they needed to judge people’s SOUL every day. That was a very hard job and he was astonished to hear that Sans, the funny skeleton, was the judge of the monster race.

(Well, as long  you don’t kill monsters, you’ll be safe from Sans…)

Emmanuel scowled when he heard the words ‘kill monsters’. Why should he do that? Why should he kill innocent creatures like they did not have any value in life? He shook his head to stop those dark questions from entering his mind.

(Come on, I want to explore the Ruins again and maybe meets my new monster friends…) Emmanuel told Chara with a smile.

Chara only sighed in exasperation but followed the teen to meet their new monster friends in the Ruins.

000

_He opened his eyes and found himself inside a beautiful golden room. He did not understand why he was in this place but he had a feeling something important would happen here._

_“It’s a beautiful day outside…”_

_The same voice that he heard behind the door was heard in the golden room. Curious, he went to one of the pillar and peeked out to see the owner of the voice. He blinked when he saw a skeleton with blue hooded jacket standing in front of a child holding a bloodied knife._

_“Bird are singing, flowers are blooming…”_

_The sudden static in the air made uneasiness crawling on his back._

_“On days like these, kids like you…” one of the skeleton’s eye sockets glowing blue. “S H O U L D  B E  B U R N I N G  I N  H E L L.”_

_Right after the skeleton said that, huge skeleton like creatures appeared in the air next to him and attacked the child._

Emmanuel snapped his eyes open and stood up to a sitting position with a gasp. He stayed in that position for a moment before looked at his shaking hands. He did not know what he had dreamed about but it was very unsettling that his hands shook like this.

(Emmanuel, are you all right?) Chara appeared next to Emmanuel.

The teen took a deep breath to calm his heart before turned to Chara with a smile. (I’m all right… just some silly nightmare…)

(What nightmare?)

Emmanuel looked at Chara with fondness in his eyes before patted the girl on the head. (Don’t worry about it, Chara… you can go back to the crystal…)

(But…) when she saw the stubborn look on Emmanuel’s face she knew she could not change the teen’s mind. (Fine…) after she said that, she disappeared from the room, back to the crystal on Emmanuel’s bracelet.

After Chara had gone, the teen touched his face with a sigh. He did not know why but his SOUL nudged him to make sure that dream never happened. If that happened, all that he had told Chara would be a waste of time and that not something he wanted to happen.

Looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table, he found it still too early to wake up. So with that Emmanuel decided to lay back on the bed and closed his eyes so he could sleep once more. And this time he did not have some kind of nightmare.

000

Tbc…

000


	4. Chapter 4

**_DARK DARKER YET DARKER_ **

_He looked to the darkness that surrounding him with a frown on his face. He remembered he had gone to bed to have a good nice sleep but now when he opened his eyes, he found himself in the darkness._

**_THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING_ **

_He blinked when realized the voice in his mind, as if trying to tell him something, but he did not understand with the context of the message. Nevertheless he let the voice to say whatever it wanted to say in his mind._

**_THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER_ **

**_PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE_ **

**_THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS_ **

**_VERY_ **

**_VERY_ **

**_INTERESTING_ **

_From those passages, he could conclude whoever this voice owner was; he or she tried to do some experiment with ‘Darkness’. Well, from his experience, ‘Darkness’ equal bad, not evil but bad. So why this owner of the voice wanted to an experiment with ‘Darkness’ it would not be good for them in the end._

_Easily he moved his body so he would be in a sitting position and looked around the ‘Darkness’ that surrounding him. For the truth, he really disliked this place and that was not because of how dark this place was. No, the reason why he disliked this place was because how ‘empty’ it felt… as if everything in here existed but not existed too._

_He narrowed his eyes slightly when the ‘Darkness’ tried to pull him inside, making him one of it. Without thinking twice, he let a flicker of his celestial aura to come out, keeping the ‘Darkness’ from touching him. After he had made sure the ‘Darkness’ could not do anything, he went to the right side where he sensed someone or something there._

_After walking for some time, he spotted a figure not too far from where he was and decided to approach them. When he was near, he found the figure looked like a skeleton monster but melting as if they could not keep their figure solid._

**_[Child?]_ ** _He flinched slightly at the figure’s voice. **[What are you doing here, child? This isn’t a place for you…]**_

_Slowly he sat down on the ground in front of the figure and examined him? Yeah, the tall figure was a he and he could tell even if he was a… a skeleton monster maybe…_

_“… I too don’t know why I’m here…” he told the male. “… When I opened my eyes, I found myself in this place…” he looked around. “What is this place?”_

**_[This place is known as the Void, a place where everything exists and not exists…]_ ** _the figure explained, still with confusion on his face. **[Child, you really need to go before ‘They’ come… ‘They’ will try to make you one of ‘Them’]**_

_Yes, he could sense something lurking in the darkness and watching him as if he is a pray. Well, unfortunately for them, he was not a prey and if they tried to do something, he would show them what he could do. With a huff, he turned his attention back to the tall male and tilted his head to the side a little._

_“What’s your name? I cannot call you a tall male continuously…” he told the tall male._

_The tall male smiled at his words and told him his name, **[My name’s W.D. Gaster…]**_

_He smiled at Gaster and gave his right hand to him. “Greetings, W.D. Gaster, my name is Emmanuel…” he introduced himself to the male._

**_[I know…]_ ** _at the question look on Emmanuel’s face, Gaster elaborated, **[… I can see the timelines from this place and for the truth you’re a…]** he looked deep into Emmanuel’s large green eyes. **[… A very fascinating anomaly that I’ve ever seen…]**_

_Emmanuel tilted his head to the side a little. “What do you mean by me being an anomaly?” he asked the tall skeleton._

_Gaster smiled at the teen’s innocent look. **[You should have never come into the Underground… you never exist in the timelines that I’ve observed for a very long time…]** he closed his eyes. **[However, in this universe… you exist in all of the timelines but with different backgrounds and lives… there’s only one thing that make all of you the same with each other; you want to save the monsters and protect them from anything that want to harm them…]**_

_When Emmanuel heard Gaster’s explanation he felt relieved that his other selves still the same, not some kind of psychopath killer that will kill the monsters. He did not want to imagine the dusts in his hands after he killed the monsters that he knew were filled with kindness and love._

**_[That’s why I find you fascinating…]_ ** _Gaster whispered softly._

_“… Why are you here, Mr. Gaster?” Emmanuel asked the tall skeleton. “From my observation this isn’t the best place to live… So why are you here?”_

_Gaster looked at Emmanuel with sad look on his face. **[Child… I’m sorry that I cannot answer that question…]** he looked up. **[You need to wake up, child…]**_

_A frown appeared across Emmanuel’s face at Gaster’s avoidance about the reason why he was in this Void place. With a sigh Emmanuel beckoned Gaster to give him his hands. That request made the man to look at him with an arched eyebrow, but after he sensed there was no malice from the teen, Gaster gave his hands to the teen._

_Emmanuel cupped his hands and moved closer towards Gaster. “… Please open your hands…” he beckoned the man to open his hands._

_Right after he opened his hands, the teen opened his own hands and that was when a glowing four-pointed star landed softly in his hands. Gaster looked at the four-pointed star in his hands with wonder; he could sense a lot of positive aura from it as if telling him that everything is all right and something good would happen. **[… You give me this?]** He asked the teen._

_A warm smile appeared on Emmanuel’s face. “… Later you’ll understand why I give you this…” he looked at his hands and saw them slowly started to fade. “Well, it looks like my time has come… See you later, Mr. Gaster…” after he said those words, the teen disappeared from the Void._

_Gaster looked at where the teen had been before back to the soft glowing star in his hands. **[He’s a very strange anomaly…]** a smile appeared across his face. **[Yes, he’s strange… but good…]**_

000

(Emmanuel, wake up!)

Emmanuel opened his eyes, only to find Chara looking down at him with a frown on her face. With a sigh he moved to a sitting position and brushed the sleepiness from his eyes. “Hello, Chara…” he greeted the girl.

Chara sighed and sat down on the bed of golden flowers next to the teen. (You really like to be here, don’t you?) She asked the teen.

Emmanuel looked at Chara from the corner of his eyes before moved his sight to the sky from the hole above them. The reason why he always came here because he could see the sky and pretended he was flying up there. Two days after he arrived here, Emmanuel realized he could not fly out the hole as if someone had bound his wings so he could not escape. Well, he would not do it for he had promised Chara he would give hope back to the monsters. It just with the fact his wings were bound, it meant someone from Home knew where he was.

‘No lower ranks can bind my wings…’ thought Emmanuel. ‘Only the ones that have the same ranks with me or higher ranks than me…’

Chara waved her hand in front of Emmanuel’s face. (Hey, Emmanuel… Are you all right?) She asked the teen.

He blinked his eyes and smiled at Chara. (I’m all right, Chara…) he stood back to his feet and dusted his clothes from the flower petals.

(Are you sure?) Chara floated next to the teen. (You look like had something in your mind not too long ago…)

(Nah, don’t worry about me…) he pinched Chara’s right cheek; making the girl whined and Emmanuel grinned wickedly.

After Emmanuel let her cheek go, Chara pouted at the teen and that made the said teen laughed along with patting her head affectionately. Even thought Chara was whining and trying to move away from the teen, deep inside the girl she was happy for it as if she had an older brother that not only would protect but tease her too.

And that made her to think about Asriel.

Emmanuel stopped patting Chara’s head when he sensed a slight sadness from the girl. (Hey, are you all right, Chara?) He asked the girl. (Did I do something wrong?)

Chara looked up at Emmanuel, only to see concern in the teen’s large green eyes. A warm feeling started to appear in her SOUL when she saw the concern in the teen’s eyes. With a smile, Chara moved closer to Emmanuel and hugged the teen on the waist. She knew Emmanuel became more concern with her action but decided to let it go and hugged her back.

(Are you sure you’re all right?) Emmanuel asked Chara one more time.

(Yup, I’m all right!) She got out Emmanuel’s arms and gave the teen a bright smile.

Emmanuel looked hard into Chara’s red eye but could not find anything wrong from it. With a sigh, the teen gently put his hand on the back of Chara’s head and tugged her closer so he could give him a kiss on the forehead. Without him looking down he knew the girl was blushing like crazy.

(W-why did you do that?) Chara asked the teen, still with blushing face.

The teen rested his right hand on his hip. (Because you look sad and I don’t like it…) he told the girl. (… If you fear that I cannot help these monsters, Chara… please don’t… for I promise you that I’ll help them…) he patted Chara’s head again.

Chara looked at Emmanuel once more and saw the determination in his eyes. From that moment the girl realized the teen would never break his promise, but of course this made Chara questioned who or what Emmanuel really was. Was he a mage, the same people that had sealed the monsters in the Underground or a monster like everyone here but different?

Shaking her head Chara tried not to think about it. Sooner or later the answer would come, so she should not think about it. After telling Emmanuel that he needed to come back for it nearly lunch time, the girl disappeared, leaving Emmanuel alone in the small golden flowers field.

When Emmanuel wanted to follow Chara, he was stopped the appearance of the familiar yellow flower in front of him. His appearance made Emmanuel arched his eyebrow and rested his right hand on his hip.

“You think you’re clever, aren’t you?” asked Flowey to Emmanuel. “Playing family with that goat woman and trying to give her some hope when in truth there’s no hope for her and the monsters in this place…”

He did not say anything and let the flower continued his speech.

Flowey let a twisted and evil grin appeared on his face. “You think with acting kind, everything will be all right in the end…” he looked at Emmanuel mockingly. “Well, sorry to tell you but in this world **It’S KiLlEd Or Be KiLlEd**...”

“Are you sure about that?”

“What?” Flowey looked at Emmanuel like he had grown two heads. “What do you mean with that? It’s the truth! If you want to survive in this place, you need to kill everyone that comes in your paths!”

“No…” Emmanuel looked down at the flower. “… I’m not going to kill the monsters…”

“Not even when they will attack you?”

“Not even when they attack me…”

“You know that they will try to take your SOUL, right?” Flowey looked at Emmanuel’s expressionless face. “Especially with **HoW PoWeRFuL AnD DeLiCioUs YoUr SOUL Is…** ” greed appeared in Flowey’s eyes, telling Emmanuel that the flower wanted his SOUL for his own gain.

The teen’s green eyes started to glow with ethereal light. “… Sorry to burst your bubble, Flowey… I won’t let them take my SOUL but that doesn’t mean I’ll kill them to protect it…” he looked at the flower with cold half-lidded eyes. “And nothing that you tell me will make me do it…”

Flowey looked deep into Emmanuel’s glowing green eyes and could saw something powerful and raw from behind those eyes. A wide malicious smile appeared on Flowey’s face and he whispered menacingly at the teen, **“WeLl… We wIlL SeE WHaT WiLL HaPpEn WiTh THaT PaCiFiST AtTituDe Of YoUrS…”**

After the flower laughed menacingly at Emmanuel, he disappeared back into the ground, leaving the teen looking at where he had been.

With a sigh Emmanuel clutched his chest where his SOUL was. He knew to do his quest of giving the monsters back their hopes and their freedom, nothing would be easy. Some of the monsters, especially the ones that worked under the Royal family would try to kill him so they could take his SOUL.

‘Well… that means I need to let my true identity come out a little…’ thought Emmanuel.

After making sure that flower would not come back into the room and attacked him in the back, Emmanuel went back to Toriel’s house.

000

After he had his lunch and helping Toriel washing the plates, Emmanuel decided to go back to the basement, to where the door was. He had asked Sans to come back today so he needed to go there for he did not want to make the male thought he was a liar.

(You want to meet him again?) Chara asked Emmanuel when she saw the teen wanted to go to the basement. She knew her mother let Emmanuel went to the basement because the teen promised the goat woman that he would not walk out the Ruins. He just wanted to have some time alone.

Emmanuel looked at Chara. (I asked him to meet me, Chara…) he told her. (So, I don’t want to make him think I’m a liar for not be there…)

Chara looked at Emmanuel for a moment before nodded her head. (Just be careful, all right?) She really did not want to lose Emmanuel, not only because he promised he would free the monsters, but because he had a nice aura in him.

Emmanuel looked at Chara before gave her a small smile and patted her gently on the head. After he had reassured her that he would be careful, the teen went to the basement and to the door that would lead everyone in the Ruins to the outside world. With a small sigh, Emmanuel sat down on the ground and leaned against the door, waiting for that skeleton to come.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard the sound of knocking and that made him to arch his eyebrow.

“Knock! Knock!”

“Who’s there?” a smile appeared across Emmanuel’s face.

“Ya.”

He arched his eyebrow again and asked, “Ya who?”

“I’m excited to see you too!”

A laugh erupted from Emmanuel mouth at the answer and he too could hear a warm chuckle from behind the door. After calming down the teen decided to do his own knock knock jokes, “Knock! Knock!”

“Who’s there?”

“Otto.”

“Hmmm… Otto who?”

“Otto know what’s taking you so long!”

A laugh came from the skeleton behind the door and that sound made Emmanuel’s SOUL warmed up slightly. This event made the teen frowned a little, he grasped his chest right where his SOUL was and could feel excitement in there. He did not understand why his SOUL acted like this when he talked to Sans, but as long it did not put him in danger, he would let it go.

“Heh, nice one, kiddo…” said Sans with amusement in his voice. “It has been long since I laugh like that…”

“Then I’m happy to make you laugh like that...” he told the skeleton sincerely.

Sans was silent for a moment after he said those words but he could hear the sound of clothes rustling and then a sigh. Even though he could not see the skeleton, he knew right now he sat on the ground and leaned against the door like him.

“Hey, kiddo…” Emmanuel hummed. “… Could I ask you some questions?”

“Is this about our bet, then you cannot…” the teen smiled at the chuckle.

“Nah, kiddo, I’m not going to ask you that…” he became silent again. “… Why are you here, kiddo?”

Emmanuel sighed and put his hands into his jacket pockets. “… That… I don’t know, Sans…” he told him truthfully. It was true he did not know how he could be here in the first place but he had a feeling one of his siblings had sent him here.

“… What do you mean by that, Emmanuel?” for the first time Sans used his name and that made the teen’s SOUL glowed again.

The teen shook his head. “… I don’t remember how I can be here, Sans. But… I know I don’t have any plan to jump into the hole that will send me to the Underground…” he explained to Sans.

Sans became silent as if he trying to understand what Emmanuel had told him. “… You mean… someone… threw you in?” the teen could sense a repressed anger from Sans’ voice.

Emmanuel closed his eyes. Well, if he looked at a different angle, it was true that one of his siblings had thrown him into this place without his consent. “… I think so…” he brushed his hair. “… I just don’t remember… but I have a feeling it someone that I know…”

If he knew who had decided to throw him into the Underground after he freed the monsters, he would give them a nice punch in the gut for sending him to another place without his consent or without some kind of information of the reason why he was sent there.

“That’s… that’s horrible, kiddo!” Sans growled. “Was that person wanted you dead?”

Nope. He knew not one of his siblings wanted him dead so that meant they just wanted him to go here. “… I… don’t think so?” he knew it sound like question.

Sans huffed in annoyance. “Well, Emmanuel… if I meet whoever that had decided to throw you into this place…” he told the teen. “I’ll make sure they will have a very **BAD TIME** …”

A shiver ran through his body when Emmanuel heard Sans’ last words and he knew the skeleton did not joke around, he would give whoever that had thrown him into this place a very bad time. He shook his head and decided to change their dark conversation to more light conversation.

While having conversation with Sans, deep inside Emmanuel’s SOUL he wished to get out the Ruins and met with the skeleton. However, he too had promised Chara to stay with Toriel until at least her spirit lifted up after being in pain for years after her children’s death.

At that moment Emmanuel did not realize something would happen that made him needed to get out of the Ruins and started his quest…

A quest where he needed to stop the thing that had made the Underground a sad place for so many years and gave the monsters their freedom…

000

Tbc…

         000        


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

_“Do you think you can do it, Potter?”_

_“I need to try… this is the last thing I can do to redeem my family for what they had done to them in the past…”_

_“The other families will never let you go for this…”_

_“This is the right thing to do… they’re innocents and need to be freed from that place…”_

_“You’re suicidal; Potter, but I’ll help you…”_

Emmanuel blinked his eyes when another memory from his past came back and looked down at his cup of hot chocolate. He did not understand why he started to remember some of his past memories when he was in this place, but as long it did not stop his quest in helping the monsters, he could ignore it.

(Emmanuel, are you all right?) Chara asked the teen when she saw the frown on his face.

Emmanuel exhaled before smiled at Chara. (Don’t worry, I’m all right… there’s just something in my mind right now…) maybe he and Chara were good friends, but he still disliked telling someone about his past. No, it would be appropriate of him to hide his past from people.

Chara knew Emmanuel was hiding something from her, but she too knew she could not make the teen told what in his mind. It was rude and everyone needed their privacies, so that was why Chara did not nudge Emmanuel to tell her about his past.

“Child, are you all right?” Toriel asked Emmanuel when she walked into the dining table.

Emmanuel blinked before raised his head up to look at Toriel. When he saw the concern on the goat woman’s face, a flash of red-headed woman’s face came to his mind. After he shook the memory away from his mind, he gave Toriel a smile and told her that he was all right.

Toriel knew Emmanuel was lying to her but she did not push the teen to tell her what in his mind. To forget about the lie, Toriel decided to have a little conversation with the teen. “… You know, my child… whenever I look at you… it as if one of my children is home…” a sad smile appeared across Toriel’s face.

Emmanuel knew whose Toriel referred to; he looked at Chara from the corner of his eyes, only to find the girl’s eye filled with tears. From that moment Emmanuel vowed to find a way to reunite Toriel with her children and maybe… her husband, the King of Monsters, Asgore. He understood why Asgore killed all of those human children; he wanted to give his people hope and broke the barrier after being trapped in the Underground for a very long time.

(You want to reunite my family?) She asked Emmanuel, who was only nodded his head. A warm and happy smile appeared across Chara’s face. (Thank you, Emmanuel…)

Emmanuel took a sip of his hot chocolate. (I do that not because of the pain that your mother feels right now, but because I want to ease some pain from your father, Asgore, for acting as a true leader for his people.) Oh, he really understood the pain that Asgore feeling right now. He had seen the same pain whenever he looked at his old brother, after he threw his twin into the cage in Hell for eternity.

Shaking his head from that bad memory, Emmanuel decided to walk around the Ruins with a hope that he could forget about it. After he told Toriel that wanted to walk around the Ruins and informed Chara that he wanted to be alone for a moment, the teen walked out the house where he had been living with Toriel and Chara.

He did not realize that at the moment, his time to do his quest had started.

000

Flowey started at the green-eyed teen with narrowed eyes. He did not understand why a human with a strong SOUL like that teen wanted to go to this place? He could not sense any death wishes from the teen’s SOUL, so why he came here? He really did not understand the teen.

His mussing was interrupted when he sensed the familiar darkness and went to the source of the feeling. When he arrived, he saw a child wearing blue sweater killed one of the Froggits with a knife in their hand. He chuckled evilly when he saw his friend had come back to the Underground and everything would become more interesting.

“Let us see what that goody two shoes will do when he meets my friend…” he chuckled lowly before disappeared back into the ground.

000

Right now Emmanuel was sitting on the top of read leaves and playing with silver white light particles that he had created. For the truth he really missed playing with his power, but because the monsters in this place thought humans could not wield magic like in the past, he needed to hide it until the time was right for him to let his power came to open.

Because the teen was too focus into his playing, he did not sense someone came to his personal space until that someone touched his right shoulder. He jumped slightly in surprise and when turned to look who had touched him, he blinked his eyes in slight surprise when he found the familiar figure of W.D. Gaster in front of him.

“Oh, Dr. Gaster…” greeted Emmanuel when he realized it was Gaster who had touched his shoulder.

 **[I want to ask you a question…]** Emmanuel tilted his head. **[Why you give me this?]** He raised his right hand that holding a soft glowing star.

The teen only gave Gaster a small smile and the doctor knew there was some kind of secret behind that smile. He really wanted to know what secret the teen was hiding from him, but he too had a feeling the teen would never tell him the truth until the time was right. With a sigh the former Royal Scientist put the star back inside his coat so no one could take it away from him. After he had done that, he sat down on the red leaves in front of Emmanuel.

 **[Could I ask you some question?]** Gaster asked the teen and when he saw the teen’s patience smile, he knew he could ask his questions. **[Why you come here?]** He asked that question because Gaster knew the humans that fell into the hole did not want to stay alive. So he wanted to know what Emmanuel reason was coming to this place when he could not sense any negative feelings from the teen.

The teen pulled his feet towards his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “Would you believe me if I told you that I don’t know how I can be here?” he asked the former Royal Scientist.

Gaster looked at Emmanuel with a slight confusion on his face when he heard the answer. **[What do you mean by that?]** He asked the teen once again.

He rested his chin on his fist and looked at Gaster’s eyes. “… I don’t remember how I’m here… because the last thing that I remembered was reading some books in the library in my house and after that nothing… When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on the bed of golden flowers…”

It was true that he did not know how he could be here but he had a feeling one of his older brothers put him in this place after made him fell unconscious. He did not know the reason why they did this, but he decided to keep it until he broke the barrier so the monsters could walk on the surface again after being kept in the Underground for a very long time.

Gaster looked straight into Emmanuel’s green eyes to see if he was telling him the truth or not, and when he found he was being honest, the former Royal Scientist decided to ask another question. But before he could ask his question, something caught the teen’s attention that he did not look at him again.

Feeling curious, Gaster followed to where the teen was looking at, only to find a wounded Froggit. He knew from all of those wounds they were not from magic but from something sharp. From that moment Gaster realized that brat had come back and wanted to start the genocide route once more after so long.

 **[Emmanuel…]** he watched the teen went to Froggit and pulled it into a hug.

The moment Emmanuel saw the wounds this poor Froggit had; he knew they were not from magic but from something sharp. He was hoping with him in the Underground that dangerous entity would not come so he could free the monsters without any hitches. However, Fate said differently and it looked like he needed to fight this dangerous entity if he wanted to free the monsters.

Without thinking twice Emmanuel used his power to heal Froggit’s wounds and after made sure it was all right, he told it to go hide until everything became normal once more. After thanking him, the Froggit ran to a safe place so it could hide until everything became normal once more.

“Gaster…” he called the former Royal Scientist. “… I think we need to delay our Q&A session until I stop whatever that had hurt that poor Froggit…”

 **[… Just be careful, child…]** after he said those words, the tall skeleton disappeared from the Ruins.

Emmanuel stayed at where he was even after Gaster had disappeared from the room. He clenched his right hand into a fist before teleported himself to the Toriel’s house to make sure the one that Chara had told him was not there. However, his pray does not answered for when he arrives in the house, he spots a child next to Toriel and a pale-faced Chara.

‘Heaven… I’m too late…’ thought Emmanuel when he looks at the child. He could see dusts on the child’s sweater and knew they are from the monsters that they have killed.

“Emmanuel…” Toriel smiled at the teen. “Look who I have found…” she patted the child’s head. “This child has found the house on their own…”

Emmanuel gave a warm smile at Toriel while continued looking at the child. He needed to be on guard for he did not know when the child would hurt Toriel and he would never let them could do it as long as he was here. “Hello, child, who is your name?” he asked the child with fake warmness.

The child smile at Emmanuel, who can see the lie from their smile, “My name is Frisk. Nice to meet you, Emmanuel…” they greeted him.

With a nod of his head, Emmanuel told Toriel that he would be in his room if she needed something. After he was in his room, he put a ward that would make no one outside the room could hear the conversation he would have with Chara.

(This isn’t good…) Chara told Emmanuel. (I thought with you here, they will not arrive…) she scratched her head in annoyance.

Emmanuel sat down on the bed and crossed his legs with narrowed eyes. “… That child is not a child…” Chara looked at Emmanuel with an arched eyebrow. “… I don’t sense any human SOUL from that child…”

(You want to tell me… the one we know as Frisk is not a human in the first place?) asked Chara with slight disbelief in her voice.

Emmanuel shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know but that what I felt from the child when I greeted them…” he narrowed his green eyes. “That’s not important, if they decide to hurt Toriel and anyone in this place, I’ll make sure they will rue the day they decide to come when I’m here…”

Chara shivered slightly when she heard Emmanuel’s dark tinted voice. She knew the teen would make sure ‘Frisk’ could not hurt other monsters again after they had succeeded in killing some of the monsters in the Ruins. So to make sure she could help Emmanuel in his quest, she decided to become his spy with following Frisk wherever they want to go.

The teen’s green eyes glowed slightly at Chara’s suggestion. “Are you sure you want to do that?” he asked the girl. “It will be very dangerous for you if they find out about you…”

(They never realize my presence for all of these years…) Chara told Emmanuel. (I think it will be a very good idea if I follow them again and then inform you about anything via the telepathic bond…)

Emmanuel brushed his face with a slight exasperation. He knew Chara was right, he needed someone to become his eyes on that ‘child’ when they in this place, but he worried something bad would happen to Chara if he let her did it. So he decided to compromise, he engulfed Chara with protection scripts so nothing could hurt her when she acted as his spy.

(What did you do?) Chara looked at the scripts that floating around her form.

“That’s Heaven Protection Scripts…” Emmanuel told Chara. “… They will make sure to protect you from anything that wants to harm you when you act as my spy…”

When she heard the word ‘Heaven’ Chara became more confined that Emmanuel was not a normal human but something else. She really wanted to know what Emmanuel was but her priority right now was to make sure ‘Frisk’ could not kill the monsters like in the past again. She really tired to see the same thing happened again and again in this place. She wanted to gain a happy ending and Emmanuel was the one who could give it to them.

(I go now…) Chara hugged Emmanuel. (Just… be careful all right?)

Emmanuel hugged Chara back and whispered, “You too, little one…” after he let her go, the child disappeared from the room to start her work as a spy.

With a nodded, Chara then disappeared from the room to start spying the ‘child’. Emmanuel closed his eyes and fiddled with the bracelet on his left wrist, hoping that everything would be all right.

000

(EMMANUEL!)

The teen snapped his eyes open when he heard a scream from Chara inside his head, informing him that something was wrong. Without thinking twice he jumped down from the bed and went to where Chara was at this moment, which was in the basement where the door to the outside resided.

When he arrived in the room where the exit was, he found Frisk standing in front of Toriel, who was blocking their way to the exit. If the child was a real child, Emmanuel would not feel concern towards Toriel for he knew she would be all right, but because the child was not a child but something else, he needed to make sure they could not hurt Toriel.

“Go back to your room, my child!” pleaded Toriel to the child. “Outside is a very dangerous place…”

(If we don’t do anything, my mother will die like in the previous timelines…) informed Chara to Emmanuel.

Emmanuel looked at the child’s right hand and spotted a toy knife being held there. For a normal human and a creature like him, a toy knife could not hurt them, but he had a feeling it could kill or hurt monsters especially with an intention to kill from the child.

(Emmanuel!)

He was surprised by Chara’s yell and when he looked up he saw a scene that he would memorize into his mind; the child stabbed Toriel’s side, not too deep to kill her but it was still hurt like Hell. The child did not stop there, they want to stab Toriel again and right now in the chest. To make sure they could not kill Toriel, Emmanuel teleported himself to stand between the child and the goat woman. He caught the wrist of the hand that holding the toy knife to stop it from touching his body.

“I know it…” Emmanuel looked hard into the child’s empty red eyes. “… I know there’s something wrong in you the moment I see you…” he tightened his hold when he sensed the child tried to pull their hand away.

The child let out a wide smile that filled with madness at Emmanuel’s words. Something flashed from the corner the teen’s right eye and he jumped back to dodge a knife that suddenly shot towards his head from the right. With a slight growl of annoyance, Emmanuel readied himself for everything that the child would throw at him.

Toriel, after she made sure the wound in her side had gone, looked at the two children in front of her eyes. She knew right now Emmanuel was angry at Frisk for having a gust to hurt her when all she gave them was kindness. She turned her attention to the child and spotted what she thought she had seen from the moment she found them, madness and an intention to kill. In short, the child named Frisk was dangerous and should never be in the Underground.

“Why don’t you go away, Emmanuel?” asked Frisk childishly. “I’m not going to hurt you if you go away, you know?”

Emmanuel snorted. “Like I’ll do that…” he told the child. “I’m not going to walk away when I know you’re going to hurt everyone in the Underground…” he put his right hand on his hip. “If I don’t do anything when I know what you’re going to do, it means I’m your accomplice and I don’t want to have that kind of term in my resume.”

Frisk looked hard into Emmanuel with glowing empty red eyes. “If you don’t’ want to walk away, then you’ll have the same fate with the others…” after they said those words, they leaped towards Emmanuel with their knife high in the air.

The teen moved his head to the left to dodge the knife from touching his neck and countered with a hard kick right in the kid’s stomach, sending them to the far wall. When he did that, Emmanuel flicked his right hand to summon his Heavenly Sword to fight this demon child.

When Toriel saw the appearance of a silver sword with blue crystal in its middle, a memory reappeared in her mind. That memory was a memory of one person standing between her ex-husband, Asgore, and a group of humans that want him dead a few hundred years ago. That person, from what she remembered, had the nearly identical sword with Emmanuel in their right hand and it meant the teen had a tie with that person.

Frisk ran to where Emmanuel was and started to swing their knife at him so many times with a hope at least one of them would wound the teen. Of course when they did this, Emmanuel only looked at them with half-lidded eyes and parried all of the attacks with his sword. From how easy the teen was in holding off the child’s attacks, everyone in the room started to realize how powerful Emmanuel really was but decided not to show some of his power for he did not want to be questioned about it.

With a yell of frustration, Frisk threw another attack towards the teen with a hope at least it would touch him, but like the others, the teen parried the last attack with his sword. Of course when this happened, Emmanuel did not stop there, once more he gave a hard kick into the child’s stomach so they would fly to the far wall and with a hope at least it would subdue them for a moment.

After he had made sure the child was subdued for a moment, Emmanuel went to Toriel to see if the goat woman was all right or not. Gently he touched the woman’s side and felt some relief when he did not find any wounds.

“Emmanuel…” Toriel looked at the teen. “… You’re not a normal human, are you?”

A small smile appeared across Emmanuel’s face but he did not answer the question. Toriel sighed and pulled the teen into a hug, as her way of telling him that she felt grateful for him coming back to protect her from the chi—now… they are not a child… now that she thought about it, from the moment she saw the child, she knew they are not a normal child but something… dangerous that should never exist...

(Emmanuel, look out!) a scream from Chara made Emmanuel turned around, only to find the child already on him and stabbed him right in the stomach.

When Toriel saw the child had stabbed Emmanuel in the stomach, something in her snapped and with a loud snarl she let out a furry of fire attacks towards the child. Even with a slight pain in his system, Emmanuel knew the fire attacks that Toriel threw towards the child, surprised them for he had a feeling Toriel never act so angry like now. Maybe seeing him being stabbed in the stomach along with blood pouring out from the wound had made the woman snapped.

Frisk looked at Toriel with disbelief, they never saw the woman so angry before and it could be sensed from how hot her fire attacks were. They yelped in pain when the fire burned some parts of their body and knew they needed to run before Toriel succeed in killing them before they could do what they wanted to do. With that in their mind, Frisk slashed the ground to create a lot of dust as a camouflage so they could run from the Ruins.

Toriel found the child was not there when the dust cloud had gone from the line of her sight. After made sure they really had gone, the woman went back to Emmanuel to see his wound and healed it. She blinked in surprise when she did not find any wound in the teen’s stomach as if the child never stabbed him in the first place.

Emmanuel smiled at Toriel. “I heal fast…” he told her and slowly stood back to his feet. “… I need to go…”

Toriel looked at the teen with worry in her eyes. “It’s dangerous, Emmanuel…” she told the teen. “That child is dangerous…”

Chara float closer to Emmanuel and whispered into his ear, (I’ll go now… just be careful, Emmanuel… I don’t want to see you hurt like that again…)

(I’m going to be all right, Chara…) he told the girl. (You too be careful out there when following that child…)

With a small smile, Chara disappeared from the Ruins to follow the child so she could inform anything important to Emmanuel.

Emmanuel turned his attention to Toriel. “… If I don’t go… they will hurt others… I need to stop them before that happens…” he took Toriel’s right hand. “Don’t worry, Toriel… I’ll be all right…”

Toriel looked at Emmanuel and knew the teen was right, that child needed to be stopped and no monsters could do it, only Emmanuel could do it. With a sad sigh, the woman pulled Emmanuel into a hug and whispered softly against his hair, “Be careful out there, all right?”

Emmanuel nodded his head and gave the woman a hug too. He did that to reassure the woman that he would be all right and would come back to her when everything was resolved. Slowly he pulled away from Toriel and after gently patted the woman’s hands, the teen went to the door that would lead him to the exit.

“Goodbye, my child…” after she said those words, Toriel walked back to house.

The teen still standing in front of the door even after Toriel had gone back to her house and the reason why he still there was because he worried what would happen to the woman if he went to search for that child. He feared when he was gone, that child came back and then killed Toriel. With that in his mind, Emmanuel pulled off his gloves and cut the palm of his right hand so blood would drop out from the wound. He dipped two of his fingers into the blood and started to paint magical symbols around the door to ward this place from anyone that wanted to hurt the residents. He did that to make sure Toriel safe from that child and maybe their minion.

After he finished painting the ward around the door, Emmanuel will the wound in his right hand to heal and then activate the ward with a flick of his right wrist. Satisfied with everything, Emmanuel opened the door and walked out the Ruins.

000

Gaster watched the event that happened in the Ruins and was fascinated with what happened. From what he remembered, every time that child came to the Ruins, they would kill Toriel before walked out the Ruins, but with the appearance of Emmanuel, the child failed to do what they always successful to do in the past.

A smile appeared across Gaster’s face when he realized Emmanuel was the necessary anomaly for this timeline if they wanted to escape the Underground without anyone dead like in any timelines.

 **[Please, child… please does your miracle…]** whispered Gaster while hugging the star in his hands. **[You’re the only one who can safe us… so, please help us…]**

000

When Emmanuel walked out the Ruins he was surprised at the snow that painted everything white. This place was deep in the underground so how in Heaven’s name there was snow in here? He tilted his head to the side a little in confusion but decided to not think about it for he had something that needed all of his attention, he needed to stop that child from killing the monsters and gave them back their freedom after being trapped in this place for few hundred years.

Before he walked across the snowy forest, something from the corner of his eyes caught Emmanuel’s attention and he went to the bushes, only to find a camera. He blinked at the discovery and looked straight into the lens. It looked like someone had put this camera here as if to observe everyone that maybe came out the Ruins.

With a sigh, Emmanuel hid the camera back into the bushes and went to walk across the snowy forest. He jumped across a big wood branch and continued his walk until the sound of broken branch made him stop. He turned around to see who had made that kind of sound, only to find the big wood branch he had jumped across was broken into two.

‘Great… someone playing a prank on me…’ thought Emmanuel with a sigh before back to continue his journey.

Not too long Emmanuel arrived on the bridge with some kind of… trap? He tilted his head in confusion at what he saw but decided to walk across the bridge, but soon he found he could not move his feet. His green eyes started to glow when he realized someone had made sure he stayed still in front of the bridge and he was right when he heard the sound of footsteps in the snow.

 **“Human, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”** a familiar voice could be heard from his back. **“Turn around and shake my hand…”**

Slowly Emmanuel turned around only to blink when he found who or what standing in front of him at this moment. There, in front of him was a 6’2 feet tall skeleton wearing a white high-neck sweater, a blue winter jacket with white furs on the hood, black trousers, and ankle-length black boots. He then looked at the gloved left hand that had been given to him and because he knew how rude it was to not take the hand as a greeting, the teen took it and that was when the sound of loud of fart appeared in the silent snowy forest.

‘W-wha—‘ he did not want to think or say when he heard a loud fart sound the moment he took the skeleton’s hand in his own.

A deep laugh erupted from the skeleton at the bewilder look on the teen’s face and pulled his hand away so he could show him a  small whoopee cushion tied in the palm of his hand. “Huh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick…” he looked at Emmanuel. “It’s always funny…”

For the truth Emmanuel did not know what to think about this situation but he decided to let a small chuckle at the hilariousness of it.

The skeleton looked at the chuckling teen with a smile on his face. “It’s nice to meet you; kiddo… my name is Sans… Sans the skeleton…” he introduced himself to the teen.

That made Emmanuel stopped his chuckling and looked at the skeleton in front of him with hard look before a wide smile appeared across his face. That wide smile so full with happiness and made Sans blushed slightly at the cuteness of the teen.

“Knock, knock…”

Sans’ eyes became wide at the knock knock joke that came from the teen’s mouth and with a slight shaky voice he answered, “Who’s there?”

“Tank…”

“Tank who?”

“You’re welcome!” Emmanuel beamed in happiness.

Sans looked at Emmanuel still with blue tint across his cheeks. “Heh… I never thought I’ll meet you here, kiddo…” he told the teen. “… But I’m not complaining…” deep inside Sans was happy that now he could ‘see’ a little of Emmanuel’s SOUL colour; a slight dimmed silver white light.

Emmanuel only smiled at Sans and took one of his gloved hands. “Nice to meet you, Sans…” he tilted his head to the side a little. “It’s me, your neighbour, Emmanuel…”

000

Tbc…

000

 


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings and disclaimers are in the first chapter

000

_Do you think you have control in all of this?_

_Stop! What are you doing?_

_Do you think you can stop me?_

_Stop hurting everyone! Stop hurting Papyrus!_

_All of you are my puppets that I can play with, nothing more…_

_Don’t worry, brother. Everyone have goodness in their SOULs, they just need help._

_Stupid freak… you think you can stop me…_

_I still believe in you._

_PAPYRUS!_

000

Sans woke up with a silent scream and wide eyes. He stayed like that for a moment before tried to calm his mind from all of those painful memories that came from the past timelines. After he had made sure he was calm and was not going to lash out when someone calling his name, the skeleton rested his left arm across his eyes and growled.

He really had lost counts the genocide routes that that freak child did from the first time they came here. For the truth he was sick of it and wanted it to stop, but that child was too powerful even for him, who had been informed as one of the strongest magic wielder in the Underground. That fact made him depressed and he did not know if he could do this again. He was tired. He needed a miracle to stop these nightmares.

“SANS? ARE YOU AWAKE?” the familiar voice of Papyrus snapped him from his dark thought. “… Are you all right, brother?” for the first time in all of those resets, Papyrus started to sense that there was something wrong with him. He did not know if he needed to feel grateful or cried in anguish, his little brother did not need to remember those nightmares, let him be the only one who remembered.

“Heh, I’m all right, brother…” Sans tried to act nonchalantly. “Just wake up wrong…”

“… Brother…” Papyrus whispered from behind the door. “… If there’s something in your mind, please talk to me… I want to help you…”

Sans looked at the door and his expression crumbled into anguish at the concern in his little brother’s voice. He really wanted to tell someone about what happened, but he knew with no one remembered, no one would believe him and would think he was only dreaming. So, no, he would not tell his little brother what happened, let him kept it himself. This was his punishment for failing the others in the past timelines.

“Don’t worry, Papyrus… everything is all right… I’ll never lie to you…” Liar, he was lying to Papyrus at this moment.

A sigh was heard from behind the door. “All right, brother, I trust you…” Papyrus told him. “NOW YOU NEED TO GET UP! FOR WE NEED TO PATROL TO MAKE SURE NO HUMANS ESCAPE!”

“… Okay, bro… I’ll go down after I change my clothes…” and after he organized the memories of all the past timelines to make sure he could function normally.

“SEE YOU IN THE DINING ROOM, SANS!” with that Papyrus walked away from the front of Sans’ bedroom.

Right after Papyrus had gone from the front of his room, blue fire aura flared in his left eye, indicating that he was in emotional state and wanted to hurt someone or something to calm himself down. With that in his mind, Sans teleported himself into the Void so he could outlet all of his anger and pain without hurting someone in the Underground.

000

Now after he had let out all of his anger and pain in the Void, along with eating breakfast, which was still Papyrus’ spaghetti, Sans decided to walk around the Snowdin. He wanted to savour the happiness of that everyone still had on their faces for he knew sooner or later that happiness would disappear completely.

With a sigh Sans put his gloved hands into his jacket pockets and went to Waterfall, a place where he always went when he needed an alone time. After he found his secret spot, Sans sat down on the bench and looked at the single echo flower next to it. For the truth, he did not think this echo flower was a normal echo flower; the reason was it never said any words that he had uttered to it, only silence that came from the flower.

He scoffed lightly and lay back on the bench. Here he was, thinking the strangeness of this single echo flower when he needed to find a way to stop that demon child. There was no way that child, Frisk, was a human, there was no way. The reason why he did not think that child was a human was every living being would have emotions in their SOULs, and that meant even the most evil person had conscience in their SOULs. But this child… they did not have any conscience… it looked as if… they did not have any SOUL in the first place.

Sans swallowed the lump in his throat. Oh, Stars, if this Frisk child was not a human child, then what he could do? He knew he could at least win when he fought humans, but to fight against something that was not human in the first place? No wonder he always lost in every fight against that demon child.

“Great…” Sans rumbled in anger. “Everything is hopeless…” he looked down at the ground. “… Heh… I’m pathetic… I’m the Judge, but I cannot do any single damn thing to stop that freak…”

When he was thinking about how hopeless his situation was, something astonishing happened and that the single echo flower in his secret spot started to say words.

**“WhEN EveRythin StarT tO LooK BLeak, MiRaCLe WiLL ComE. ThEy WiLL HeLP… THeY WiLl PrOTECT… THeY WiLL GiVE HoPE… JUSt FinD tHe MiRaClE…”**

Sans looked at the echo flower with wide eyes and abruptly stood up from the bench so he could kneel in front of it. “Wh-what did you say…” he whispered in astonishment and confusion.

 **“ThEy CoME FroM HeAVen ItSelF… PrOTEct MirACLE… DoN’T LeT The DemOn KilL THeM UnTIL ThE TiME Is Right…”** the echo flower continued say words. **“Be Wary OF THE King… He SHoULD NevEr ToucH MIrACLE’s SOULs… He ToucHED it… EVerytHIng Is LoST…”** after it said those words, it became silent once more.

Sans did not know what think with this strange information, but he knew deep inside his SOUL that something powerful had used this echo flower to tell him that someone who could challenge the demon would come. He did not know if he could trust the words or not, but at this moment what he could lose? Everything would reset in the end. So what he had to lose if he decided to trust the strange words? Nothing, he would lose nothing.

He looked at the strange echo flower once more before took a shortcut towards the huge door near where he usually patrol. And when he was in front of the huge door, he started to do his usual routines, playing knock knock jokes if he knew there was no one behind the door to answer.

However, that day he was been given a huge surprise…

“Knock knock…” a soft male voice could be heard from behind the door.

Sans was shocked at the unfamiliar male voice behind the door and knew whoever that had said those words was not Frisk. His SOUL started to beat like crazy at this development. Was this what that strange echo flower telling him about?

“… W-Who’s there?” he asked the voice.

“Who…”

“… Who who?”

“Is there an owl there?” finished whoever behind the door with amusement in their voice.

A laugh erupted from Sans for the knock knock joke that this strange had sent to him. For the truth he was surprised hearing himself laughing without care like this. He did not know why but when this someone told him this joke, his SOUL bet happily and that made him laughed.

“Oh… that’s a nice one…” said Sans.

“Thank you…” the voice filled with happiness at his complement.

Sans looked at the door and prayed in his SOUL that this strange was not that child. “So, do you have a name, kiddo?” he asked the stranger.

“My name is Emmanuel…” the stranger, no Emmanuel, told him. “Nice to meet you!”

Relief washed over Sans when he found the stranger was not Frisk and that meant he did not need to feel wary about him. “Heh… nice to meet you too, kiddo… my name is Sans… Sans the skeleton…” he told Emmanuel.

“So… you’re a skeleton monster?” asked Emmanuel. “That means there are a lot of monsters behind this door…”

“Yup…” a smile appeared on his face again at the Emmanuel’s innocence. “So, kiddo, what type of monster are you?” he did not need to ask him this kind of question, he knew he was human but he just wanted to know his answer.

“Well… I’m not a monster…” not stranger with it, “… but I’m not a human too…”

Sans’ eyes became wide at those words, he touched the door and asked Emmanuel what he was talking about. However, Emmanuel was a tease for he told him to find out himself and if he could find the answer, he would give him everything he wanted.

Tempting, very tempting. So with that Sans accepted the challenge to find out what Emmanuel really was. However, after he told those words, Sans realized that he needed to go back to waiting stand, for his younger brother, Papyrus, would come to check over him.

“Hey…” Sans stopped walking away from the door. “Could you… could you come back here tomorrow?”

Sans was silent for a moment before with a smile he answered, “Sure, kiddo… I’ll come back tomorrow…” he knocked the door once. “See ya…”

And at that moment, after so long, Sans started to belief that everything would be all right in this route. He was sure about it.

000

The next day Sans went back to the doors for he had promised Emmanuel that he would come back. He stayed silent in front of the doors for a while before gently he knocked it and said, “Knock knock…”

There was no sound coming from behind the doors and that made Sans slightly anxious but it soon disappeared when, “Who’s there?” could be heard from behind the doors.

“Ya…” he grinned.

“… Ya who?”

“I’m excited to see you too!”

Then from behind the door, a soft and happy laugh could be head. in Sans’ ears, the laugh was like little bells in light wind, soothing and calming. With a slight blush on his face, Sans touched his chest, where his SOUL was, and could sense it bet with his magic as if it happy to hear Emmanuel’s laugh.

“Knock knock…”

Sans arched his eyebrow. “Who’s there?”

“Otto…”

“Hmm… Otto who?”

“Otto know what’s taking you so long?”

Sans laughed at the finishing lines and shook his head in amusement. He had laughed twice in a short time, something that rarely happened to him. However, this kid, this Emmanuel, could make him laughed like this and that made him became more intrigued with the kid.

After he had calmed down, Sans decided to ask the question that continued to plague his mind. “Hey, kiddo, could I ask you something?” he asked Emmanuel.

“… Sure…”

Sans licked his lips anxiously. “Why are you here, kiddo?” he asked the one behind the door.

“… I don’t remember how I can be here, Sans… but I know that I don’t have any plan to jump into the hole that will send me to the Underground…” explained Emmanuel.

When he heard the explanation Sans did not know what to say. From what he heard, Emmanuel did not have any plan to jump into the hole that would lead him to the Underground, and that meant someone had pushed him or threw him into the hole.

“That’s… that’s horrible, kiddo…” Sans growled. “Was that person wanted you dead?”

“I… don’t think so?”

Sans huffed in annoyance. “Well, Emmanuel… if I meet whoever that had decided to throw you here…” his left eye glowed blue. “I’ll make sure they have a very **BAD TIME** …”

Emmanuel did not say anything for a moment before with he whispered, “Thank you…”

Yeah, he would give the one who had decided to throw Emmanuel into the Underground a very BAD TIME.

000

Three days later, Sans could sense something different in the air and at first he did not understand the reason of it until he remembered; he remembered that when that blasted demon child came, the Underground’s air became slightly suffocating, and now this what he felt.

‘No... no… no… Nonononono….’ That was in Sans’ mind when he realized the demon child had come back and now they were in the Ruins with Emmanuel. ‘Don’t die… pleasepleaseplease…’

Sans teleported himself to his stand that not too far from the Ruins. For the truth he wanted to blast the doors with his Gaster Blaster, but he had a feeling if the demon child found out that he remembered all of those timelines, they would become more dangerous and he did not want it.

So, all he could do was waiting for the doors to be opened and he hoped it was Emmanuel, not the demon child.

Four hours later, Sans caught the sound of the doors were being opened and he hid behind one of the trees to see who had come out; was it the demon child or this new player named Emmanuel? He waited anxiously for the one who had opened the door to walk out and when he saw who had come out, all of the pain, fear, and anxiousness in his SOUL disappeared in a flash.

There, walking out the Ruins, was a black-haired teenager wearing a green shirt, black jacket, black trousers, knee-high black combat boots, and a pendant on his neck. From the moment his eyes landed on the teen, Sans concluded that this was Emmanuel, and there was no dusts on his clothes, which meant the teen did not kill anyone in the Ruins.

When he found out the new player was a pacifist one, Sans wanted to cry with happiness for at last their happy ending would come. With that in his mind, Sans stalked the teen and watched how he became nervous before calm himself down.

To catch the teen’s attention, Sans destroyed the huge branch on the ground before teleported away so the teen did not see him. He watched the teen looked at the broken branch with a slight confusion on his face before then resumed his waking.

When the teen was near the bridge, Sans knew he needed to do something fast before he crossed the bridge. With that in his mind, Sans used a small portion of his magic to make sure Emmanuel could not walk and the approach him.

 **“Human, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”** Sans blushed when he saw Emmanuel’s real face and one world came into his mind at this very moment’ he is very beautiful. But soon that peaceful moment was disturb by the sound of farting.

“W-Wha…” Emmanuel looked at Sans’ hand with confusion.

With a grin he pulled his left glove, showing the whoopee cushion under the glove. “Huh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand is a nice trick…” he looked at the teen, who laughing at his antics. “… Heh… nice to meet you, kiddo… my name is Sans… Sans the skeleton…” he smiled at Emmanuel.

The teen looked at him for a moment before a gentle small smile appeared on his face. “Nice to meet you, Sans…” he tilted his head to the side. “It’s m, your neighbour, Emmanuel...”

000

Tbc

000


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Emmanuel looked at the skeleton monster in the front of him with a gentle smile on his face. Sans really was like what he thought him would be, but of course he too could see some of qualities that he never thought the skeleton had and that made him slightly… intrigued… with the skeleton monster.

Sans grinned at Emmanuel. “Nice to see in a person, Emmanuel…” he told the teen. Deep inside the skeleton monster felt relief it was Emmanuel who had walked out the Ruins, not the demon child who would kill everyone in the Underground like in the previous timelines.

Emmanuel tilted his head to the side a little and put his hands into his trousers pockets. “So… is there a reason why you come here, Sans?” it looked like as if Sans waiting for someone that was not him and he had a feeling that someone was that demon child.

The skeleton chuckled nervously. “Was going to meet you in the Ruins, but I saw you walked through the doors so I decided to surprise you…” he told the teen. “It looked like my plan had worked…”

Deep inside Emmanuel knew Sans was lying but the teen decided not to say anything. “The Keeper of Ruins told me that I needed to be careful out here…” he tilted his head to the side. “Do you know why?”

Sans looked at Emmanuel before back to the teen’s chest, where he could see the soft silver light. “You don’t need to feel wary towards the civilian ones; the ones that you need to feel wary about are the Royal Guards…” he explained. “They will try to take your SOUL so they can deliver it to the King…”

“I see…” mumbled Emmanuel.

Sans tilted his head to the side a little. “I don’t want to capture you even though I’m the Sentry…” he told the teen. “However, my younger brother, Papyrus, he is really obsessed to become a part of the Royal Guards and will try to capture you…”

Emmanuel took the warning to the heart and told Sans to not worry about him for he could take care of himself. Sans only gazed at him with hollow eyes for a moment before decided to take the teen to where he lived, a small village called Snowdin. However, when they were near the stand where Sans usually stayed, the skeleton stopped as if he sensed someone coming towards them.

“Sans?” asked Emmanuel with a slight confusion.

Sans looked at Emmanuel before pushed him towards his stand. “Hides under the stand!” he looked at the side to see the small form of his brother.

Trusting Sans to do the right thing, Emmanuel ran to the stand so he could hide under it. The teen blinked in confusion when he saw the ingredients that he knew were used to make hotdogs under it. Maybe besides working as a Sentry, Sans too worked as a hotdog seller.

To make sure his brother did not realize about Emmanuel’s existence, Sans erased Emmanuel’s footsteps in the snow and then acted as if nothing wrong happened. “Sup, bro?” he asked the tall skeleton cheerfully.

“YOU KNOW WHAT’S ‘SUP’, BROTHER! IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RE-CALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!”

Emmanuel put his hand across the mouth to stifle any giggles from coming out. Sans’ younger brother was really funny and he hoped he could meet him with the circumstances was right.

“Staring at this lamp…” he pointed to the lamp. “It’s really cool, do you want to look?” asked Sans innocently.

“NO! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE? I WANT TO BE READY! I MUST BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL GREAT ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT… RECOGNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK ME TO BE MY ‘FRIEND?’ I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!”

Slowly Emmanuel changed his position so his feet crossed against each other and rested his chin on top of his fist. He was amused at the brothers’ interactions for it was really hilarious, especially the one who was called Papyrus.

“Hmm… maybe this lamp will help you…”

“SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!”

“Hey, take it easy, I’ve gotten a ton of work done today. A skele-ton…” Emmanuel put his face into right hand at Sans’ pun.

“SANS!!”

“Come on, you’re smiling…”

“I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH… WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…”

“Wow… sounds like you’re really working yourself… down to the bone…” Emmanuel snorted softly at Sans’ other pun and hoped the other skeleton monster did not hear him.

“UGH!!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES… AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE ‘BACKBONE’ INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEH!” and papyrus walked away from that place.

After Emmanuel had made sure Papyrus had gone, he slowly got out from his hiding spot and went towards where Sans was. “Your brother…” he tilted his head with a small smile on his face. “… he is really amusing…”

“Why, thank you…” he looked at Hadrian, only to realize that the teen was wearing a non thick jacket, not well for the cold weather of this place. “Are you all right only wearing that?”

Emmanuel blinked at Sans’ question and looked down at the clothes that he was wearing at this moment; a green long sleeved shirt, a black sweater vest, a black jacket, a pair of black gloves, black trousers, and knee high black combat boots. So why Sans asked him that kind of question?

Sans sighed when he saw the confusion and took his hooded winter jacket so he could put it on Emmanuel. Of course when he did this the teen blinked in a slight surprise at his gesture but decided to let the skeleton monster did whatever he wanted to do.

“There, now you become warmer…” he told the teen.

For the truth Emmanuel did not feel any cold because his grace had made sure to protect him from anything but because he was grateful at Sans’ nice gesture, he decided to wear it until he gained other winter jacket for him to wear.

“Are you sure this is all right, Sans?” asked Emmanuel to the skeleton monster. “The weather is cold… are you all right with not wearing your winter jacket?”

“Hey, I’m a skeleton, the cold doesn’t disturb me for it past right through me…” he told Emmanuel.

Emmanuel tilted his head in confusion before his green eyes became wide with realization. Chuckles erupted from the teen. “Ah…I see… you’re a skeleton…” he understood with what Sans said ‘past right through him’.

Sans only smiled at Emmanuel before gently took his small hand in his own. “Come, we need to move before King’s Royal Guards spot you…” he told the teen.

Even though Emmanuel could handle the Royal Guards and any monsters that wanted his SOUL, it would be a very good idea to follow Sans for he was the one who familiar with this place. With that in his mind, Emmanuel let the skeleton to guide him around.

They were walking in a comfortable silent and only encountered some of the monsters that could be ‘defeated’ with talking and spare. But when they encountered a dog monster that Sans told him as the Lesser Dog, he told Emmanuel to pet the dog and saw what would happen later.

Confused with Sans’ encouragement, Emmanuel started to pet the dog and blinked when the dog’s neck slowly but surely became longer. Thinking it was the most bizarre thing he ever seen in this place, Emmanuel continued to pet the dog until the neck became very long that it nearly touched the sky. Shaking his head, Emmanuel then pushed the mercy button to stop the fight between them so the Lesser Dog’s neck went back to normal.

Sans chuckled at the shock and astonishment expressions on Emmanuel’s face when he saw the Lesser Dog’s neck became longer whenever he pet him.

Emmanuel looked at Sans and narrowed his eyes. “You know that would happen…” he accused the skeleton.

Sans shrugged and grinned at Hadrian. “Of course I know that would happen…” he tilted his head to the side. “Just want to see your expression when that happened…” still with a wide smile on his face, Sans took Emmanuel’s hand and continued their journey to Snowdin.

When they were in the east side of the forest, Sans spotted his brother from far away. He turned to look at Emmanuel and said, “My brother is there, I’m going over there and you need to wait a few minutes before follow me…”

Emmanuel looked at where Sans was pointing and caught the silhouette of the skeleton’s brother from far away. The teen nodded in agreement and said, “Of course…”

After Sans gave a gentle pat on top of Emmanuel’s head, the skeleton went to where his brother was, leaving Emmanuel alone. The teen stayed in his position for a few minutes like what Sans had asked him to and after a few minutes had gone, he went to go to where Sans and Papyrus were.

When Emmanuel was 4 metres from the brothers, the younger one spotted him and looked back at the older one. The teen watched those two reactions with each other and giggled softly at how silly they really were.

“SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT… A HUMAN?!?!?!”

Emmanuel giggled softly at how innocent Papyrus really was and decided to stay silent when the tall skeleton said he was a human. The teen knew the tall skeleton wanted to become one of the Royal Guards but he could sense the skeleton did not have any mean bones in his body. That kind of work was not for him even though that was his dream; he needed to find a new job that was good for the tall skeleton if he succeed in breaking the barrier.

“Hmm?” Sans looked at to where Emmanuel was. “Actually… I think that’s a rock…” the teen blinked when Sans said those and looked behind him, only to find there was a single rock there.

“OH!”

“Hey, bro, what’s that in the front of the rock?” asked Sans.

Papyrus’ eyes followed to where Sans pointing to and they became wide with surprise and disbelief at what he found there. The tall skeleton found Emmanuel standing in the middle of the road with his hands inside his trousers pockets.

“OH MY GOD!” the tall skeleton exclaimed before looked at his older brother. “IS… IS THAT A HUMAN?” he whispered eagerly.

“Yes…” whispered Sans back with a wide grin on his face.

“OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!! UNDYNE WILL… I’M GONNA… I’LL BE SO… POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!”

Emmanuel watched the tall skeleton with a slight fondness in his face when he saw the happiness came into his face at the fact Emmanuel, the ‘human’, was in the Underground. For with his appearance there, in Papyrus’ mind he would be one step closer to be one of the Royal Guards.

What a silly skeleton.

However, the fondness disappeared from Emmanuel’s mind when he realized of the three words that Papyrus had said. The tall skeleton was so excited for being popular and from there it made Emmanuel realized that maybe… maybe there was no one in the Underground that wanted to befriend the tall skeleton.

That… that was sad if he thought about it.

“AHEM, HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN… THEN!!... I’M NOT SURE WHAT IS NEXT…”

Inwardly Emmanuel answered ‘I will be taken to the King so my SOUL will be one of the seven SOULs to break the barrier’. Of course the teen did not say anything as a way to make Papyrus still had the innocent aura in him, for later if the barrier broke, some of his innocent would be tainted by others.

“IN ANY CASE CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH…” and after he said those words, the tall skeleton ran off, leaving Emmanuel and Sans there.

Sans looked at Emmanuel, who was smiling with a slight fondness in his eyes, and knew the teen did not think his brother annoying. It was a relief for Sans because nearly all the younger monsters thought his brother was annoying with his loud voice. Shaking himself from that thought, Sans went to Emmanuel to take the teen’s hand and dragged him after Papyrus.

000

When they were near another stand, the sign caught Emmanuel’s attention, curious with what was written there, the teen went to the sign and read whatever that was written there. He tilted his head to the side when he read ‘ **Absolutely NO moving!’** , confused, he looked at Sans, who was smiling mischievously at him.

Then he caught a flash of movement from the corner of his right eye and turned to see what that was. He blinked when a dog-like creature was peering out from behind a stand and started to say, “Did something move? Was it only my imagination? I can see only moving things… if something was moving… for example, a human… I’ll make sure it NEVER moves again!”

In a blink the dog monster pulled Emmanuel into a fighting stance. The teen looked at Sans, who was giving him thumbs up as a sign that he believed in him. The teen shook his head and decided to ACT with PET the dog creature.

**“Doggo is too suspicious of your movements.”**

Emmanuel blinked again when he saw… blue sword came towards him. At first the teen wanted to move to dodge the attack, but he declined to do that when he caught Sans waving his hand as if telling him to stay still. He sighed in relief when the blue sword brushed past him and from there he realized an attack made from blue aura would never hurt him.

Taking another chance, Emmanuel chose PET and went to pet Doggo. Right after the teen did that, Doggo started freaking out and barking quite loudly: “What? I’ve been petted!”

Emmanuel watched with a slight amusement at the frantic dog and after for some time, the teen decided to spare the dog. He sighed when the world came back into normal as a sign that the fight had finished. He blinked when he found the dog still looking frantic and tilted his head to the side.

“S-something pet me… something that isn’t m-m-moving… I’m going to need some dog treats for this!!” he vanished back into his past.

Emmanuel looked at the skeleton and asked, “Is this always happen?”

Sans only grinned and grabbed his hand to lead him away.

000

“Hey, Emmanuel, you wouldn’t mind exploring for a bit without me again, right? I need to go to talk with Paps for a bit… so come if you want to interrupt us…” explained Sans.

Emmanuel looked at Sans and nodded in understanding. This made Sans smiled and in a blink of an eye he disappeared from where he had been standing. The teen stayed in where he was for a moment before gently touched the bracelet around right wrist and called Chara to see how she was doing.

(Chara? Can you hear me?)

Not long the familiar female voice came into his mind. (Emmanuel? Are you all right?) she asked the teen.

Emmanuel smiled when he heard Chara’s voice after for a while. (I’m all right… what about you?) he tilted his head to the side a little.

(… This demon child is very disturbing…) said Chara. (Thanks to you… they cannot hurt the monsters for a moment, but they really disturbing…)

Slowly he leaned against the tree behind him. (… What do you think of that demon child beside they don’t have SOUL?) he puffed a cold breath.

(… I can sense they don’t live like you or the monsters in the Underground…) explained Chara. (It as if they is… a manifestation of something or someone…)

At Chara’s explanation, Emmanuel narrowed his eyes as if contemplating something. If what Chara said was true, that meant this demon child was a manifestation of a magic or power that was sent to this world by someone out there. Now the question was why they did this kind of action to these innocent monsters?

(Uh oh…) Chara’s voice became slightly panicky and that made Emmanuel became alert.

(What is it, Chara?) Emmanuel moved away from the tree.

(I see… Flowey is talking with that demon child…) Chara’s voice was full with disbelief and a slight fear. (What is he thinking? Doesn’t he understand how dangerous that demon child is?)

(… It looks like my appearance in this word has ruffled his feathers…) said Emmanuel to Chara. (Not only that, if that demon child is the one who always come back, that means they use their power to reset everyone’s memories every time they want to reset…)

Chara soon understood what Emmanuel said. (And because I’m a spirit, their power cannot influence me…)

Emmanuel brushed his hair away from his eyes. (… Chara… make sure nothing bad happens and if it happens, please call me…) he told the girl.

Chara became silent for a moment. (All right… I’ll make sure nothing bad happens but Emmanuel… just be careful, all right?)

A warm smile appeared across his face. (Of course, Chara… I’ll be careful…) after he said those words, the teen broke their communication and went to follow Sans. Not long the teen arrived in the place where he saw the two brothers having conversations with each other, but their conversations soon stopped when the taller one spotted him.

“OH-HO! AT LAST THE HUMAN ARRIVES! NOW… MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE THIS IS THE INVISIBLE… ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL… I THINK… OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW.”

Emmanuel tilted his head to the side when Papyrus told him to walk ahead. He looked at the tall skeleton before back to the so-called invisible maze in front of him. Slowly he took one single step forward and when he did that he was surprised at the zapping noise and Papyrus was a blackened, sooty mess.

“Ah…” the teen looked at Sans before back to Papyrus. “Are you all right?” he asked the taller skeleton.

“SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?” the taller skeleton screeched and Emmanuel needed to bit back a laugh at the words. The teen was torn between feeling amused and feeling concern whenever he watched the taller skeleton.

“The human needs to hold the orb, bro…” said Sans to Papyrus.

Papyrus looked at the orb in his hand before back to Emmanuel. “OH, ALL RIGHT…” he then went to where Emmanuel was.

The teen blinked when he saw Papyrus, innocently, creating a specific pattern through the ‘maze’ when he went to where he was. Emmanuel put his hand across his mouth to hide a smile that he knew had come so the taller skeleton did not feel insulted. Not long Papyrus arrived to where Emmanuel was and the teen raised his head up to he could look at him easily. Inwardly Emmanuel groaned when he realized he was the short one in this place.

“HOLD THIS PLEASE!” he tossed the orb to Emmanuel.

The teen easily caught the orb and clutched it safely on his chest. Papyrus grinned brightly before wheeling around and walking back the way he came to the opposite side of the maze.

“OKAY, YOU CAN TRY NOW!” he called out.

Emmanuel put his hand across his mouth once more to stop him from chuckling. Papyrus did not seem to realize that he had accidently made a trail through the snow for him to follow. Sans put his finger on his lips as a sign for Emmanuel to stay silent and that made the teen smiled softly. With a fondness sigh, Emmanuel went through the puzzles, following the footsteps that Papyrus had left behind.

Papyrus looked at Emmanuel with varying degrees of awe and exclaimed, “INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY… TOO EASILY! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM. NYEHEHEHEHEH!” he then walked away.

After the taller skeleton had gone, Emmanuel let himself to chuckle in delight. After chuckling for some times, he then raised an eyebrow at Sans. “He is really adorable, you know that?” he asked the skeleton.

Sans smiled at Emmanuel. “That’s my little brother…” he was very proud of Papyrus. “Isn’t my brother cool?” he looked at Emmanuel

Emmanuel smiled at how proud Sans was for his younger brother, Papyrus. “Of course…” answered the teen truthfully.

Sans looked at Emmanuel with gratitude in his eyes and pulled the teen to where Snowdin was. Not long they arrived in a place where Emmanuel spotted a blue bunny monster standing next to ice cream cart with a name ‘Nice Creams’.

“Sans… is that bunny an ice cream seller?” asked Emmanuel to the skeleton.

Sans looked at where the teen was pointing. “Oh, you mean Nice Cream...” he told the teen.

Emmanuel blinked in confusion. “Nice… Cream?” he tilted his head to the side a little.

“Yes, it’s a sweet treat… do you want one?” asked Sans.

Even though he still did not know what Nice Cream was, he nodded as a way for Sans to know that he wanted to taste one. With a grin the skeleton went to the Nice Cream seller and greeted him.

“Hey, Blue, how are you doing?” asked Sans.

The bunny perked when he heard Sans and smiled at the skeleton. “Oh, hello, Sans…” he looked at the cart. “Like usual… still no customer…”

Sans nodded in understanding. “Hey, give me two Nice Creams…” he pulled 30G from inside his pocket and gave it to the bunny. “My friend there never has a Nice Cream before…” he pointed to Emmanuel.

Blue looked at Emmanuel. “Oh, we can let it happens… everyone need Nice Cream. It’s the frozen treat that warms your heart!” he took two Nice Creams from the cart and gave it to Sans. “Thank you, Sans…”

“You’re welcome…” Sans became silent for a moment. “Hey, who don’t you try another place to sell your Nice Cream? Maybe with new environments will make you have a lot of customers…”

Bunny became silent for a moment before nodded in understanding. “All, right… let me think about it first…” he told the skeleton.

With a wave Sans went back to where Emmanuel was and gave the teen one of the Nice Creams. “Here, this is good…” he told the teen.

Emmanuel looked at the frozen treat in his hand and tilted his head to the side a little. “Ah… it’s similar to ice cream bar…” said the teen before slowly he put it into his mouth. “Oh, nice… it tastes like a sea salted ice cream…” that was one of Emmanuel’s ice cream favourite flavours.

Sans smiled at Emmanuel. “So, you like it?” he asked the teen.

Emmanuel nodded. “It’s good… much better than any frozen treat that I have taste upstairs…” he tilted his head. “… How this can be so good?”

“That because monster food has their magic inside and that makes them good…” explained Sans.

Emmanuel blinked when he heard the explanation. “Ah… your method is similar with our then…” he licked his Nice Cream. “Our people will always put our grace inside our food to comfort or heal…” he explained.

Sans looked at Emmanuel. “Really?” he licked his Nice Cream. “Now that make me really want to be upstairs faster…” he told the teen.

The teen looked at the skeleton. “I promise you that soon you and everyone will escape this place…” he said with determination in his voice.

He would make sure of it.

000

Tbc…

000

 


	8. Chapter 8

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Meanwhile in the realm outside the realm of human or earth, we could find a man, no older than twenty five years old, with shoulder-length dark brown hair that tied into a low ponytail and amber eyes, reading a book under a huge tree peacefully.

“Yves!” someone called him.

The dark-brown haired man sighed when he heard the familiar voice of one of his siblings. It looked like his peaceful time was over. Gently he closed the book in his hand and looked up, only to find a man, not older than twenty two years old, with dark blond hair and sky blue eyes, coming towards him.

“Hello, Michael…” Yves smiled at the man.

The one who was known as Michael crossed his arms and glared at Yves. “What did you do?” he asked the other man.

“What do you mean by that?” asked Yves with a slight confusion.

Michael shook his head. “Please don’t play ignorance, Yves,” he tilted his head to the side a little. “What did you do to Emmanuel?”

When he heard the name of their younger brother, a smile appeared across the dark-brown haired man. “I only sent him to the place where he was needed…” he told Michael truthfully.

The dark blond haired man blinked at Yves’ explanation before brushed the hair away from his face. “You… sent him to ‘that place’?” he asked his brother.

A smile appeared across Yves’ face at Michael’s question. “He is going to be all right…” he told the other male.

Michael sighed. “… Yeah, I hope you’re right…” he whispered softly under his breath.

000

While he was eating his Nice Cream, Emmanuel started to think a way to break the barrier that keeping the monsters from the outer world. He knew he could not let the King and his Royal Guards took his SOUL for it would be a very disastrous for the monsters if his SOUL was taken out from his body without his consent.

‘I need to see the barrier so I can find a way to break it without them trying to use my SOUL…’ thought Emmanuel.

“Hey, are you all right, Emmanuel?” the teen looked at the skeleton. “You look so thoughtful. Is everything all right?”

Emmanuel smiled at Sans. “Everything is all right…”

Sans looked at Emmanuel with slightly narrowed eyes. He knew the teen was lying to him about whatever in his mind, but he decided not to push the teen for it would not a good thing to do if he wanted to gain the teen’s trust and maybe friendship.

With a sigh Sans then told Emmanuel that he needed to meet his brother, Papyrus. After Emmanuel nodded his head in agreement, the skeleton disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving the teen alone in the middle of snowfield.

Emmanuel looked at the spot where Sans had been before let out a small sigh. ‘… Sorry, Sans…’ thought Emmanuel. ‘I don’t want to burden you with what I’m going to do for you and the other monsters…’ he looked to the ‘sky’. ‘… It will not be fair for you, especially after what those mages done to your kind in the past…’

He stayed in his place for a minute or two before he continued his journey. When he was in the new area, he spotted Papyrus and Sans had been waiting for him, as usual, and a slip of paper on the ground between the three of them. It looked like that was the next puzzle that he needed to solve.

“HUMAN! I HOPE YOU’RE READY FOR…” he narrowed his eyes and looked at his brother. “SANS! WHERE’S THE PUZZLE?!”

Sans pointed to the ground between the teen and them. “It’s right there… on the ground… trust me there’s no way he can get past this one…” Sans smiled at Emmanuel, who was only shaking his head in fondness.

Papyrus looked reassured and looked at Emmanuel that clearly said ‘there’s no way you’ll get past this one’. Emmanuel smirked at Papyrus and went to the slip of paper in the middle of the clearing and looked at it. He felt amused when he looked at the puzzle; it was just a crossword, a puzzle that he loved when he was still… he shook his head, trying to make that memory disappeared from his mind.

He looked at the two skeletons with a smile and created a pen made from his feather so he could solve the puzzle. After he finished solving the puzzle Emmanuel dismissed the pen and went to the two skeletons.

Papyrus blinked when he saw how fast Emmanuel in finishing the puzzle and turned to glare at Sans. “SANS! THAT DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!!”

“I know I should have used today’s crossword instead…” said Sans without any guilt.

“WHAT?! CROSSWORD! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION… JUNIOR JUMBLES EASILY THE HARDEST!”

Emmanuel tilted his head slightly to the right and continued watching the antics of the two brothers with a hidden amusement.

“What? Really? That easy peasy word scramble? That’s for baby bones…” Sans looked scandalous when he heard that junior jumble was more difficult than crossword.

“UN-BELIEVABLE. HUMAN!” Emmanuel jumped slightly. “SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!”

Well, because of what he was, those two kinds of puzzle were not difficult for him, but if you asked him when he was still… it would be… “Well… for me crossword is more difficult than junior jumble…” he told Papyrus.

“YOU WEIRD!” after he said that, the tallest skeleton walked away from the clearing.

After Papyrus had gone, Sans turned to Emmanuel and smiled at the teen. “Hey, you don’t need to back me up…” he told the teen. “You could just say that junior jumble was more difficult than crossword.”

Emmanuel looked at Sans and tilted his head slightly to the side. “I said that was not to back you up, Sans… for me, crossword was much difficult than junior jumble…” yeah, in junior jumble we only needed to search the clue words while in crossword we needed to read the clue words and then put the answers in the boxes. Sometimes about something that we did not know or understand.

“Yeah, for my brother, junior jumble is challenging… he really loves his puzzles…” explained Sans. “Yesterday he tried to ‘solve’ the horoscope.”

Emmanuel snorted in amusement when he heard that information. “And could he ‘solve’ the horoscope?” he asked the skeleton.

Sans grinned at Emmanuel. “Nope and that made him stumped so much,” he told Emmanuel.

The teen nodded his head and went to the next place and blinked when he saw, oddly enough, a plate of spaghetti, an unplugged microwave, and a note on the ground. He looked at Sans to find if the skeleton knew why there was a plate of spaghetti in this place.

“Huh…” Sans looked at the spaghetti. “Would you look at that? This spaghetti isn’t too bad for my brother. Since he started cooking lessons, he’s been improving a lot. I bet if he keeps up, next year he’ll even make something edible,” said Sans airily as he gestured to the plate of spaghetti.

Emmanuel approached the spaghetti, only to notice it was frozen on the table, and then checked out the note. It was a bit damp from the snow but still could be read. The note was from Papyrus.

-HUMAN! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI. (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP… DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU!!! YOU’LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT THAT YOU WON’ REALIZE YOU AREN’T PROGRESSING! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEHEHEH… PAPYRUS.-

Emmanuel arched his eyebrow at what was written in the note and looked one more at the spaghetti. He knew the spaghetti was frozen but he really wanted to know its taste. So with that in his mind, Emmanuel put his hand on top of the spaghetti and commanded his power to warm it up. After he was sure the spaghetti was now nice and warm, he took a forkful of spaghetti and ate it.

He flinched inwardly when he the taste of spaghetti came in contact with his taste buds. The taste was indescribable.

Sans knew what kind of taste that Emmanuel gained from eating Papyrus’ spaghetti, but he was thankful the teen did not spat it out and continued to chew it before then swallowed it. “So… are you all right?” asked Sans with a smile.

Emmanuel coughed a little and shook his head. “Yeah… yeah, I’m all right…” he smiled at Sans. “Come on, we need to continue our journey…” when he went to the next area, he mumbled softly under his breath, “I need to teach him how to make proper spaghetti…”

Sans chuckled and followed Emmanuel to the next area.

000

After his encounter with Dogamy and Dogaressa, who did not think Emmanuel was human from the moment they took a sniff of his scent, Sans one more time left Emmanuel to do whatever he needed to do. The teen knew the reason why Sans tried to not let the Royal Guards saw him with Emmanuel, he did not want they made him a fugitive for it would make their plan became more difficult.

Emmanuel put his hands into his winter jacket pockets and looked at the sign next to him to read whatever was written there; **‘Turn every O into an X and press the switch’.** He then looked at the puzzle and shrugged his shoulders before walked over the O’s, turning them into X’s, and then flicked the switch. He then heard a click, only to see the spikes had gone and Papyrus was standing in front of him with his back towards him.

“WHAT?! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY… IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME??” he asked Emmanuel.

Emmanuel blinked and let a small smile to appear across his face. “… Of course, I just took a forkful to taste it…” he told the skeleton.

“REALLY?! WOWIE! THEN WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY SPAGHETTI?!” Papyrus looked at Emmanuel with earnests filled eyes.

Emmanuel gave Papyrus a closed-eyes smile. “… The taste is good, but I think you need to learn more so it will be more perfect…” he told the skeleton half-truthfully.

“I SEE… THEN FRET NOT, HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS… WILL LEARN MORE SO I CAN GIVE YOU A PERFECT PASTA!” he struck a pose, the scarf billowing in an invisible, unfelt wild. “I WILL MAKE YOU ONLY WANT PASTA AFTER I HAVE DONE IT!”

And with that, Papyrus ran off again, leaving Emmanuel watching him with a small amused smile on his face. The teen really could not feel annoyed with the tallest skeleton because, despite his loud voice, he was a good monster and a little bit naïve. The last trait made Emmanuel wanted to protect the tallest skeleton from anyone that, maybe, would try to take advantage of.

(Emmanuel…) he blinked when he heard Chara’s voice came into his mind.

(Oh, Chara… is there something that you need to tell me about?) asked Emmanuel.

(… Be careful, I heard the child muttering about making a skeleton’s life miserable…) she informed Emmanuel.

The teen stopped his walking when he heard that information. He knew only two skeletons in the Underground and he knew the one that the demon child pointed out was not Papyrus, but Sans. What would that demon child do to make Sans’ life miserable? Whatever it was, he would make sure nothing tragic happened to the skeleton.

(… I would make sure nothing bad happened to the skeletons…) he told Chara. (Thank you for the information, I appreciate it.)

(You welcome, Emmanuel) said Chara happily before she closed the communication.

Emmanuel put his hands into his winter jacket pockets and continued his walking to the next area. In the next area he found Papyrus was waiting for him and that made Emmanuel tilted his head slightly to the side.

“HUMAN! HMM… HOW DO I SAY THIS? YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO, I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE… BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE! UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. SO, NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT!” he looked around and narrowed his eyes slightly. “AND AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND!”

Emmanuel did not say any words to let Papyrus said whatever he wanted to say.

“I SUPPOSE WHAT I’M SAYING IS… WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I’LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!!”

Emmanuel nodded. “All right, I think I’ve got this…” he told Papyrus before walked over the O’s and turned the switch once he finished. He smiled when he heard ‘click’ and turned to look at Papyrus, only to see the skeleton saw him with completed awe on his face.

“WOW! YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP… INCREDIBLE! I’M IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I’M SURE YOU’LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU! NYEHEHEHEHEH!”

Papyrus grinned and waved before he ran off again, and Emmanuel hid his smile behind his hand. With a shook of his head, Emmanuel went onwards to the next area.

000

“HEY! IT’S THE HUMAN! YOU’RE GOING TO LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES?! ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH… THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOUR! EACH COLOUR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION.”

Emmanuel looked at another puzzle that Papyrus had made for him and tilted his head to the side a little.

“RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM… YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS. BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE, BUT… IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU! ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY; YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPPERY SOAP… SMELLS LIKE LEMONS! WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OK! FINALLY, PINK TILES THEY DON’T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE! HOW WAS THAT? UNDERSTAND?”

Emmanuel nodded his head. “All right… orange, blue, purple, and pink tiles are all right…” he put his hands inside his winter jacket pockets.

“GREAT! THEN THERE’S ONE LAST THING… THIS PUZZLE… IS ENTIRELY… RANDOM!!!! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE… THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH! GET READY…”

He did not know why, but he had a feeling that everything would not be in Papyrus’ favour. He watched the puzzle cycled through a bunch of random patterns, faster and faster until finally… it stopped. He coughed to hide his laugh when a LITERALLY a path of pink tiles straight over to Papyrus and Sans.

Papyrus had his eyes crossed, a frustrated and disgruntled expression on his face before he made a strangled “NYEEEEEHHHHH” and spun away.

He knew he should not laugh at Papyrus’ misfortune but it was so hilarious that he and Sans burst out laughing. After laughing for a good minute, Emmanuel crossed the punk tiles to stand next to Sans.

“I feel bad for Papyrus…” said Emmanuel. “I know it’s amusing to see his reaction whenever I beat his puzzle, but I know he gives everything for his puzzles…” he looked at Sans.

Sans nodded in understanding. “Don’t worry, Papyrus is a very positive monster, he will find new ways to stop you with his puzzles…” said the skeleton.

Emmanuel nodded in understanding and went to the next area with Sans in tow. In the next area he saw a lot of snow poffs and there was nothing different from them until he spotted a small puffy white dog among them. “Oh, hello the—“ he stopped whatever he wanted to say when the dog actually was a dog monster in a giant suit of armour.

“He is the Greater Dog…” informed Sans while waiting in the sidelines for the fight to finish.

‘… He is a dog monster, but still a dog. So that means…’ thought Emmanuel before then pushed ACT and chose CALL.

After Emmanuel chose CALL, the dog bound towards him happily and gave him a big lick on the face. The teen only grimaced slightly at the dog’s saliva on his face, this made Sans grinning in a Cheshire cat style on the sidelines. Then when Greater Dog attacked, Emmanuel dodged it effortlessly and shook his head at the dog for doing that action.

“That’s not nice…” he told Greater Dog and snapped his fingers to make the dog slobber on his face vanished. After he done that, Emmanuel chose to PET Greater Dog and found the monster liked it when he did that. He continued to do that until the dog monster curled up on his lap in happiness but then it woke up with excitement on his face.

Another attack came towards him and again he dodged it effortlessly before then PET Greater Dog. He blinked when a text that said ‘PET CAPACITY is 40-PERCENT’ appeared in his line of sight. It telling him that he needed to PET Greater Dog until the PET CAPACITY is 100-percent.

‘Easy enough…’ thought Emmanuel after he read the information. So, without thinking too much, Emmanuel started to PET Greater Dog earnestly until the PET CAPACITY reached 100-percent.

GREATER DOG IS CONTENTED… those were the words that came into his line of sight and they told Emmanuel that he could SPARE the monster. Without any hesitation Emmanuel chose SPARE and everything went back to normal.

He blinked in surprise when a small dog, that he knew was Greater Dog, hopped out of the big armour into Emmanuel’s arms. The teen looked down at the small dog in his arms only for a small smile to appear on his face and after that he gave the small dog a lot of gentle pets. He knew it made the dog happy and it could be seen from how fast his tail moved to side to side. One minute later the dog hopped back into his silver big armour and walked away.

After Greater Dog had disappeared from the area, Emmanuel soon realized that Sans was not there with him, which it meant he was with his brother, Papyrus. With a shrug Emmanuel went to the next area and when he arrived there he stared at the rickety hanging bridge in front of him.

‘… If this bridge suddenly broke… I will kick someone’s ass… I promise this…’ thought Emmanuel while taking a few careful steps forward.

“HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!”

Emmanuel blinked at the weapons that appeared; well, weapons and a small white fluffy dog. He knew he could not die from all of these, but that did not mean he did not feel any pain from them and he hated to feel pain unnecessarily.

“WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!!! ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE. I. AM. ABOUT. TO DO IT!”

Awkward silence other than the occasionally creaking of the bridge after Papyrus’ passionate words and Emmanuel arched his eyebrow at the silent.

“Well, what’s holdup?” asked Sans to Papyrus.

“HOLDUP? WHAT HOLDUP? I’M… I’M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE NOW!” Papyrus said, and even from where Emmanuel stood he could see the skeleton was having a second thought.

“… Are you all right, bro?” asked Sans once more. Truthfully he did not want his brother hurt Emmanuel, but he needed to play along and not only that, he too had a feeling that Emmanuel would be all right if all of these weapons came towards him.

“WELL!! THIS CHALLENGE... IT SEEMS… MAYBE… TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH! YEAH! WE CAN’T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!”

And with a flourish, all of the potentially dangerous stuff vanished back into… wherever it came from. Emmanuel looked at the air where the weapons and the small dog had been before with a shrug he continued to walk across the bridge.

However, when he was near the end of the bridge, he spotted a terrified look on Sans’ face and a confused look on Papyrus’ face. He did not understand why they looked like that, but he had a feeling something behind him was the reason they looked like that. Without thinking twice, Emmanuel turned around, only to find the demon child standing at the other end of the bridge with a knife in their hand and Flowey around their shoulders.

“ **GoOdBye…”** said Flowey and the demon child cut down the bridge ropes with their knife.

 **“NOOO!”** screamed Sans when the demon child cut down the bridge ropes and ran to Emmanuel, hoping he could catch him before he dropped down below. But his fingers brushed Emmanuel’s fingers, he failed to catch the teen. “ **NOO!! EMMANUEL!”**

Manic laughs of the demon child and Flowey were the only thing that heard in the area.

000

Tbc…

000


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE**

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

_-Previously-_

**_“GoOdBye…”_ ** _said Flowey and the demon child cut down the bridge ropes with their knife._

**_“NOOOO!”_ ** _screamed Sans when the demon child cut down the ropes and ran to Emmanuel, hoping he could catch him before he dropped down below. But his fingers brushed Emmanuel’s fingers; he failed to catch the teen. **“NOOO! Emmanuel!”**_

_Manic laugh of the demon child and Flowey were the only thing that could be heard in the area._

000

Emmanuel watched with a slight fascination when devastation slowly appeared on Sans’ face when the skeleton could not catch his hand. He then looked at the demon child, only to find Chara had the same expression on her face and at that moment he found that expression was one expression that he despised with all of his beings.

He knew he would not going to die from this kind of fall, but when he saw the devastations on Sans’ and Chara’s face, he knew he could not let the gravity took him ot the ground down below. However, with his wings were sealed by the other Archangel, he could not teleport to a safe place for the wings were the instrument that let his race teleported away.

‘Oh, this is going to hurt…’ thought Emmanuel with a grim expression.

Suddenly light engulfed around him and at that moment he knew someone from his home decided to help him. He was not wrong, right before the light teleported him to a safe place, he heard the familiar voice of one of his older siblings, telling him that everything would be all right. After the voice disappeared, he was teleported to the cliff where Sans and his brother were.

Emmanuel blinked to focus his sight and then turned to the skeleton brothers. Before he could say anything, Sans pulled him into his arms. This gesture made the teen flushed red in embarrassment for he had never been hugged by other person beside his siblings. So it was not strange if Emmanuel’s face was red like tomato at how bold Sans was at this moment.

After calming himself down, Emmanuel gently patted Sans’ back in comforting manner and said, “… I’m all right, Sans…” he became silent when then skeleton tightened his arms around him.

While letting Sans holding him, Emmanuel turned his sight to the demon child and Flowey, only to find they were looking at him with surprise, disbelief, and anger. After he looked at them, he went to look at Chara and smiled inwardly when he saw the girl laughed happily even with tears still tricking down her cheeks. He knew those tears were the tears of happiness for seeing him safe after watching him went to his ‘death’ not too long ago.

Sans moved away from Emmanuel so he looked over the teen for any wounds and after he did not find any wounds on him, Sans looked at Emmanuel’s green eyes. “You scared me…” he told the teen.

Emmanuel smiled an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry… I don’t mean to scare you…” he told the skeleton.

“BROTHER! IS THE HUMAN ALL RIGHT?” asked Papyrus.

Emmanuel looked at Papyrus, only to find concern on the tall skeleton’s face. “I’m all right, Papyrus…” told Emmanuel to the younger brother.

“YOU REALLY SCARED MY BROTHER AND ME, HUMAN!” said Papyrus to Emmanuel. “WE THOUGHT YOU AREN’T GOING TO MADE IT! BUT SOMEONE SAVED YOU FROM THE FALL!”

Yeah, Papyrus was right; someone from his home had decided to save him from the fall even though he could not die from it. And right at that moment he remembered the promise that his older siblings said to their Father when He gave him to them. They promised Father to take care and protect him, who was the youngest, not only Archangel but angel too, in Heaven.

After he dismissed the memory, Emmanuel looked at Papyrus. “So, are you still going to capture me?” he asked the tall skeleton.

Papyrus became silent after he heard Emmanuel’s question and looked at his older brother, who was trying to act calm. “NO, HUMAN! I’M NOT GOING TO CAPTURE YOU!” he told the teen.

Emmanuel felt slightly confused. “Why?” asked the teen. “Isn’t become a Royal Guard is your dream?” he looked at the tall skeleton with a calm expression.

“SANS LIKE YOU!” that statement made Emmanuel looked at Sans, only to find the skeleton did not look at him. “SO, THERE’S NO WAY I SEND SANS’ FRIEND TO THE KING!”

Emmanuel tilted his head to the side. “Are you sure?” he asked the skeleton one more time.

Papyrus nodded his head. “YOU’RE A GOOD HUMAN AND SANS’ FRIEND!” with a wave and a smile, the tall skeleton went away from the cliff to somewhere.

Right after the young skeleton had disappeared from the area, a bad feeling came into Emmanuel’s SOUL and he hoped it was nothing for he knew if something bad happened to Papyrus, Sans would be devastated.

“Emmanuel…” he turned around when Sans called his name.

“Yes, Sans?” asked Emmanuel with a small smile on his face.

Sans put his hands behind his back as a way to hide his shaking hands from Emmanuel. “Are you really all right?” he asked the teen.

Emmanuel blinked at Sans’ question before with a smile he answered the skeleton, “Yes, I’m all right, Sans… nothing bad happened to me…”

“What was that light?” asked Sans. “It appeared when you were in the middle of falling…”

Another smile appeared on Emmanuel’s face, but it was gentler than previous. “That light was one of my siblings; Sans…” he told the skeleton. “They saved me from the fall…” ‘… Even thought I didn’t need it…’ finished Emmanuel in his mind.

Sans became silent after he heard Emmanuel’s answer and laughed softly. “You really intrigued me, Emmanuel…” the teen looked at him. “What are you really?”

Emmanuel smiled teasingly at Sans. “I had given you a clue, Sans… I’m not a human but I’m not a monster too…” he told the skeleton.

“Heh…” Sans closed his eyes. “Yeah, you had given me a clue…” he opened his eyes to look at Emmanuel with his eyes slightly glowing blue. “And that make me feel more intrigued about you…” after shook his head, Sans gave his hand to Emmanuel. “Come, I want to take you to my usual hangout place…”

Emmanuel blinked at Sans’ hand before with a smile and a nod he took the skeleton’s hand. Right after he took Sans’ hands in his, he could sense the change around him that made him to close his eyes, and when he opened them, he found that right now he and Sans was in a bar?

“Welcome to Grillby’s…” Sans smiled at Emmanuel.

Emmanuel looked around and he could see a lot of different kind of monsters in this place. His attention then was caught by the waiter behind the bar and blinked in surprise when he found the man was made from fire.

Sans smiled at the surprise that came across Emmanuel’s face when he spotted Grillby and tugged the teen to sit with him at the front of the bar. After he greeted Grillby he looked at Emmanuel and asked the teen what he wanted to order.

Emmanuel looked at the menu for a moment before then Grillby what he wanted to order. “Ah… I want to order a burger with fries and a glass of earl grey tea…” he told the fire monster.

“I same with him, but for the drink give me a glass of whiskey, Grillby…” Sans told the fire monster.

After a nod, Grillby went to the kitchen to prepare the orders, leaving Sans and Emmanuel alone to talk with each other.

“So…” Emmanuel looked at Sans. “Why you looked full with concern when you were watching the retreating figure of my brother?”

He did not realize that Sans saw his expression when he was watching the retreating figure of Papyrus. To make sure the skeleton did not feel worry Emmanuel decided to not tell him what he was feeling at that moment. “It was nothing, Sans…” he smiled at the skeleton beside him.

Sans knew Emmanuel was hiding something from him and had a feeling even he pushed the teen to tell him the truth; Emmanuel would not tell him anything. So with that in his mind he decided to let Emmanuel kept whatever in his mind.

Not long Grillby came back with their orders and after the fire monster put the foods on the table in front of them, Emmanuel thanked the fire monster for the food with a wide smile. That gesture made Grillby blushed slightly and moved to the other side to continue cleaning the glasses.

He then took his burger and slowly ate it. He blinked when he tasted magic in the burger and that made his SOUL brightened up slightly. He snorted inwardly for forgetting that the monster and his people were similar in creating food; they would infuse their magic when they made their foods.

“Emmanuel, can I ask you a question?” Sans looked at the teen beside him.

The teen blinked and turned his face so he could look at Sans. “Of course… you can ask me anything…” he told him.

Sans closed his eyes and rested his forehead against a glass of whiskey in his hand. “Do you have an idea to break the barrier without giving your SOUL to the King?” he asked the teen.

Emmanuel became silent at Sans’ question before then he answered, “… Well, first I need to see the barrier, Sans... I do not want to use my power without knowing how the barrier works… it will be dangerous…”

“… If you want to see the barrier, you need to meet the King first for the barrier is behind his castle…” Sans explained.

Emmanuel cleaned his mouth with the napkins. “… I see…” he looked at Sans and saw the concern on his face. “Don’t worry…” he smiled at the skeleton. “I’ll be all right; Sans… nothing bad is going to happen to me…”

“… I hope you’re right, Emmanuel…” said Sans after he finished his drink. “Are you already finished?” he asked the teen.

Emmanuel nodded his head. “Yup…” he then pulled a money pouch from his jacket and took the right amount of money to pay the food. “Here… today I’m the one who is going to treat you…” he smiled at Sans.

Sans smiled at Emmanuel’s generosity. “You don’t need to do this, Emmanuel…” when he tried to give the money back, Emmanuel shook his head and pushed the money back to Sans. “Are you sure?” he asked the teen.

“Yes!” the teen beamed at him. “I really want to treat you today!”

Sans chuckled softly and gave the money to Grillby. “Then you need to let me treat you at our next hangout…” he told the teen.

Emmanuel nodded in agreement. “Of course!” he told the skeleton.

After they said farewell at Grillby and went out the bar, Sans looked up, only to find the night time had come and knew he needed to let Emmanuel had some rest. With that in his mind Sans decided to take the teen to his and Papyrus’ home.

“Where are we going now?” asked Emmanuel.

“Well, it’s night time…” Sans looked at Emmanuel. “I think it will be a good idea if you rest for a while in my house.”

“Are you sure it’s all right, Sans?” asked Emmanuel to the skeleton. “I don’t want to disturb you and your brother…”

Sans shook his head. “Of course not, Emmanuel!” he took the teen’s hand and pulled him towards where his house was. “Papyrus will be happy to see you staying in our house for a while! For I can see that he adores you!” he smiled at Emmanuel.

Emmanuel did not say anything at Sans’ words and let the skeleton pulled him towards where his house was. He blinked in a slight confusion when he saw adult and young monsters standing around a decorated pine tree, a tree that usually used by humans to celebrate Christmas. Before he could ask Sans about that, he blinked one more after he arrived at the front of Sans’ and Papyrus’ house.

“So…” he looked at the Christmas decorations on the skeletons’ house. “… I see some of the monsters surrounding a tree back there. What event do you celebrate today?”

Sans looked at Emmanuel. “We’re going to celebrate Giftmas!” he smiled at the teen. “The day where the monsters will give gifts to their loved ones and Santa comes to give us some gifts…”

Emmanuel chuckled inwardly when he heard the name that the monsters gave for Christmas. Of course they would never know about Christmas or any religion events for he had a feeling that kind of thing did not concern the monsters.

“That’s nice!” said Emmanuel with a smile. ‘Maybe I can give you and your brother some gifts…’

Sans nodded before then went to open the front door. “Come in,” he beckoned the teen to come first. After he was sure Emmanuel was inside the house, he closed the front door. “Welcome to me and Papyrus’ home…”

Emmanuel looked around and could see the house was smaller than the house where he lived on the surface, but he could sense it was homey and nice. “… It’s small but… has a feeling of home in it…” he told the skeleton. “I like it…”

“Thank you…” Sans blushed slightly at Emmanuel’s honest compliment.

“SANS? IS THAT YOU?” Papyrus walked out the kitchen and smiled a wide smile when he saw Emmanuel. “HUMAN! YOU’RE HERE?!”

“Hello, Papyrus…” Emmanuel waved at the tall skeleton.

“He’s going to stay with us for a while, Paps…” Sans explained to Papyrus why Emmanuel was in their home.

“WOWIE! THE HUMAN WILL STAY WITH US FOR A WHILE, SANS?” Papyrus looked at Sans with happiness in their eyes. When he saw his older brother nodded their head in confirmation, the tall skeleton went to Emmanuel and then hugged him tightly against his chest.

Emmanuel felt surprised when Papyrus suddenly picked him up from the floor and hugged him against his chest. He smiled softly when he sensed the happiness came from Papyrus and then patted him on the back. After the two were hugging each other for a minute or two, Papyrus put him down.

“I’M GOING TO COOK SPAGHETTI TO CELEBRATE THIS!” said Papyrus with wide smile.

Oh, no! There was no way he would eat that kind of spaghetti if he could help it! “W-wait, Papyrus!” he stopped the tall skeleton from going to the kitchen. “How about I cook for us as my way accepting our friendship?” he prayed Papyrus would accept his excuse.

Papyrus tilted his head to the side a little. “ARE YOU SURE, HUMAN?” he asked Emmanuel.

Emmanuel nodded his head. “Of course, Papyrus!” he smiled at the tall skeleton.

“Come on, Paps, what’s wrong in letting Emmanuel cooks for us?” asked Sans with a smile. “He told us that it was his way to accept our friendship…”

“ALL RIGHT, BROTHER! I LET YOUR HUMAN FRIEND COOKS FOR US!” Papyrus looked at Emmanuel. “SHOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS HOW GOOD YOU’RE IN COOKING, HUMAN FRIEND!”

Emmanuel smiled at Papyrus. “Don’t worry, oh Great Papyrus, my cooking will be very good for you and your brother…” he winked at Sans.

“THEN I’LL WAIT HERE!”  Papyrus smiled at Emmanuel.

“Of course!” Emmanuel nodded at Papyrus and then went to the kitchen to start making something for the tall skeleton. ‘Hmmm, maybe pizza is a nice choice…’ with that he went to find the ingredients for pizza but when he wanted to take some of them inside one of the top cabinets, he could not reach them because of his height.

“Do you any help, Emmanuel?” asked Sans when he saw Emmanuel could not reach the ingredients inside one of the top cabinets.

Emmanuel stopped from reaching the ingredients and looked at Sans with his face flushed red because of embarrassment. “Ah… yes… if it doesn’t bother you…” he told the skeleton.

Sans shook his head. “Nah, that doesn’t bother me...” with that he went to stand beside Emmanuel and took the ingredients that the teen needed to make food. “So… what do you want to make for Papyrus?” he asked the teen.

“… Well, because Papyrus loves spaghetti, I think he will love to eat pizza…” he told Sans.

“Pizza?” asked Sans with a slight confusion. He never heard about that kind of food before and he felt intrigued with its taste.

Emmanuel smiled at Sans’ curiosity towards the food that he would make. “Don’t worry, pizza is good and it comes from the Sam country where spaghetti is…” he explained.

With a nod Sans went to sit on the chair and watched Emmanuel made this food called pizza. When he observed the teen, he soon found out how ease Emmanuel was in the kitchen as if this was his routine on the surface. “Emmanuel…” the teen looked at him. “What do you do on the surface?”

Emmanuel blinked at the question. “… What do I do on the surface?” the skeleton nodded. “I’m an owner and a patisserie of a small restaurant on the surface…” he tilted his head to the side. “Why do you ask that?”

“Just curious… I see how ease you are in the kitchen and that makes me want to know what kind of work you do on the surface…” explained Sans.

Emmanuel smiled at the explanation before went back to his cooking. One hour later, the pizza was finished and the teen put it on the middle of the dining table in the kitchen. “Hey, Sans, could you please call your brother?” he asked the skeleton.

“Of course…” he then went to the living room to tell Papyrus that the food had finished. Not long he came back into the kitchen with Papyrus on tow.

“HUMAN FRIEND! MY BROTHER TOLD ME THAT YOU HAD FINISHED?!”

Emmanuel nodded. “Yes, Papyrus, I had finished and I want you to taste it…” he smiled at the tall skeleton.

Papyrus looked at the food on the table and tilted his head in confusion. “HUMAN FRIEND… WHAT’S THIS?” he never saw this kind of food before and he wanted to know what it was.

“This, Papyrus, is pizza…” answered Emmanuel with a smile. “This is the food that comes from the country where your favourite food, spaghetti, comes from…”

“WOWIE! IS THAT TRUE?!” Papyrus looked at Emmanuel with sparkling wide eyes.

“Yes! That’s true… pizza really from the same country where spaghetti is…” Emmanuel gave the tall skeleton a closed-eyes smile.

Papyrus looked at the pizza and said wistfully, “NOW I BECOME WANT TO GO TO THE SURFACE… THERE MUST BE A LOT OF NEW THINGS THERE!”

The smile on Emmanuel’s face disappeared when he heard Papyrus’ wistful wish. “Don’t worry, Papyrus…” he looked at the tall skeleton with a serious expression. “You will go to the surface with your friends and your family. I know it will happen…”

“YOU’RE RIGHT HUMAN FRIEND… WE NEED TO STAY OPTIMIST THAT ONE DAY WE WILL GO TO THE SURFACE!” Papyrus crossed his arms. “THEN… WHEN WE’RE ON THE SURFACE, I WILL MAKE THE HUMANS SEE HOW GREAT I AM!”

“You will show them, Paps…” Sans looked at the corner of his eyes and still found how serious Emmanuel was at this moment. “Hey, Emmanuel, how we eat this food you call pizza?” asked Sans.

Emmanuel snapped out from his thought and started to explain to Sans and Papyrus how to eat the pizza that he had made for them. While explaining the way to eat the pizza to the skeletons, Emmanuel’s mind started to think the way to break the barrier without sacrificing anyone’s SOUL.

He would find a way. He had promised Chara, Sans, and his own self that he would find a way to break the barrier so the monsters could walk on the surface again after being kept underground for so long by THEM.

When the thought of THEM came into his mind, Emmanuel knew the monsters would need his clan’s protection. From the observation that his clan had done towards THEM, he could conclude that THEY would never let the monsters went back to the surface. THEY would do anything to make sure the monsters continued to live in the underground forever.

Well… as long he alive, there was no way he would let THEM sent the monsters back to the underground. He would never allow it and if one of THEM tried to do it even after the warning… Well, he would make sure THEY regretted the day they did not hear the warning from his clan regarding the monsters…

He would make sure of it…

000

Tbc…

000

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short. This is only the prologue, the next chapters will be longer...


End file.
